Unknown Feelings
by Zeref's Disciple
Summary: Naruto starts to realize his feelings towards Hinata. Unknown to him that if he follows any path intertwined with Hinata his life will be turned upside down and full of exciting adventures. On the side we have Ino and Sakura grow closer and closer. Lemons in later chapters, yuri as well. Hope you enjoy please R&R NarutoXHinata InoXSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and Hinata's Day**

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto stumbled through Konoha, drunk as a skunk. He ahd spent a night out with the boys Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee and Shino. They had been playing cards and somehow it turned into a drinking game. The next thing he knew Shino and Choji were passed out on the floor of Shikamaru's apartment drunk, Kiba was pretending to be a dog and sniffing around all the furniture, Lee, Naruto and Shikamaru were still sitting around the card table and Neji was nowhere to be found. Naruto if he drank anymore he was going to do something even more stupid than what Kiba was doing so he took his leave after making Shikamaru promise to call him the next day and let him know al the funny details.

So there Naruto was stumbling through the town thinking he was on his way home except really he was utterly and hopelessly lost. He found himself of some store that sold cool ANBU masks and on a whim Naruto bought one. This one was shaped like a dog with blue fire patterns covering one eye. He stuffed it in his pocket and continued on his way.

After walking for quite some time Naruto got this strange feeling someone was following him. He played it cool and acted as if he didn't notice then when he made a corner into an alley he quickly slipped out a kunai and prepared to strike. As soon as the person turned the corner Naruto attacked…and missed completely.

He fell forward on his face as his swing threw him of balance. The person gave a surprisingly girly laugh. That made Naruto angry. He jumped to his feet and went full out taijutsu on their ass. Even when he was drunk Naruto was a very good taijutsu user, thanks to Pervy Sage and Bushy Brow.

Unfortunately he was drunk and that didn't exactly help him in his case and he became sluggish and was soon defeated with a quick punch to the head and he feel to the ground and then everything went black.

Naruto awoke laying on a nice warm bed. Above him was a plain white ceiling and a small fan, he felt something cool on his head. He sat up and a wet cloth fell to his lap. Naruto shook his head and looked around the room. It was a fairly plain room but very clean. The fancy dresser had clearly been polished and the wooden floor practically sparkled.

Naruto wondered how he had gotten here and who's apartment this was. He got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen and if Naruto thought the bedroom was clean the kitchen was on a whole other level. The pots and pans sparkled and Naruto's reflection shone back at him. The wooden floor and table were polished and smelled like lemon.

On the table was abowl of hot ramen and lying next to it was a note. Naruto walked over to it and picked up the note. Inside it said,

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry; I kind of abducted you last night. But you attacked me and I accidentally knocked you out. I was going to ask you where you were going and you tried t stab me! Never mind, hope you feel better. I prepared you some ramen for you since I'm out training right now. _

_Love, Hinata._

Naruto smiled, so it wasn't a mugger, it was just Hinata. Of course, Naruto should have known better than to attack before asking questions. Then again since when he had ever thought practically in the first place though, plus he was drunk! Naruto shrugged and devoured the ramen, then grabbed his jump suit and headed out the door.

He emerged out onto the friendly streets of Konoha. He began to walk back to his own apartment. On his way he felt something hard poking into his side and checked his pockets to find the ANBU mask he bought last night. He grinned and put back in his pocket, he was glad his drunken brain had thought of something good at least.

He reached his own apartment and shoved open the door; he walked to his bedroom which was all nice and messy. The more he thought about, his and Hinata's apartments were polar opposites, his was dirty and loud while hers was quiet and clean. Naruto shook out those thoughts, why should he care what his and Hinata's apartments had in common. He reached for the phone and checked for messages. There was one from Shikamaru.

"_Hey Naruto! You're not going to believe where Neji was; he was at Tenten's place! Apparently he was so messed up that he went over there making a racket and challenged Tenten to a battle to the death. Tenten knocked him out and let him stay on her couch that night. Also Kiba left not that long after you and apparently he pissed all over his parents house "marking his territory". Lee destroyed another restaurant and Choji ate my entire storage of food. Shino didn't do anything, not like that guy does anyways. But yeah, there you go. See ya later."_

Naruto put down the phone and burst out laughing. Leave it to Kiba to make a fool of himself but Neji doing something that stupid was amazing and he would never let Neji forget it. He grabbed his stuff and headed out to train. When he reached his usual field he found someone else there too, the person was kicking some ass on a large pole. Naruto called out a greeting and the person turned in a flash. Naruto smiled, it was Hinata.

"Oh! Hi Naruto-kun. How are you this morning?" she asked him.

"Oh fine thanks. By the way thanks a bunch for helping me out last night. It would've really sucked to have passed out in the middle of the street."

Hinata blushed, "O-oh! Anything for you Naruto!"

Naruto frowned, why was she being so shy, they were friends weren't they?

"Yeah, well thanks anyways. Mind if I train with you?" he asked her.

Hinata blushed even deeper, confusing Naruto even more, and then nodded.

Naruto smiled and immediately the two began sparring. As they sparred Naruto realized Hinata was way better than he thought and soon began to really go full out on her. Their spar lasted a few hours but in the end Naruto emerged victorious pinning Hinata on the ground. He straddled her waist and held her hands out from herself. She squirmed hard trying to get free, but to Naruto's confusion all aggression had left her face and was replaced with embarrassment. He got off and held out a hand to help her up. She grabbed it and Naruto found she was shaking. He pulled her to her feet.

"Hey Hinata, is everything okay? You're shaking like crazy and you're face is as red as a cherry!" he asked her, genuinely concerned.

She shook her head, "N-no! I'm fine thanks. Just tired."

"Oh. Well how about I walk you home then. Consider it a repayment for what you did for me."

"Ok. Thanks Naruto."

"No probs."

Naruto dropped Hinata off at her apartment; she thanked him again and went inside. Naruto walked to Ichiraku's to get himself a nice bowl of ramen. As he sat down and ordered some Misou ramen he started to realize that he was actually already starting to miss Hinata. It had been a fun day and he realized he wanted it to have gone on longer. He finished his bowl, said his thanks and headed off to home still contemplating over his day with Hinata.

Unbeknownst to Naruto Hinata was currently jumping up and own squealing like a little girl having gotten to spend a whole day with Naruto.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Yo! Thanks for reading my story I hoped you liked it. I want you to know that it is NOT over and will continue on. I have big plans for this just not sure what they are yet!

_Zeref: _Any disciple of mine should prover better in his methods! How can you say you have big plans if you have no plans at all! Shame, for shame.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Good to now you have so much faith in me. Anyways just sit down and shut up because you're gonna be on for the ride of your life! This story will challenge the very scopes of the galaxy and destiny itself. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Zeref:_ Isn't it your bedtime squirt?

**Zeref's Disciple:** SHUT UP! Anyways thanks for reading, please R&R and have a nice day. Peace out!


	2. Does This Count As A Date

**Does This Count As A Date?**

Hinata was walking along the twining and twisting paths that were the streets of Konoha. She smiled to herself for the umpteenth time; she had actually gotten to spend a day with Naruto. And it had gone well! She did a little spin and walked into a small bakery and ran into Sakura, literally. The two girls crumpled to the floor and gave out loud groans.

In unison they said, "Watch where you're going!"

Then Sakura noticed who it was and grinned, she shot to her feet and helped Hinata up to hers as well.

"Fancy meeting you here Hinata! What are you doing?"

"O-oh. I was just buying some bread and maybe a cinnamon roll."

Sakura smiled, "Oh! Well I hate to break it to you but they're out of cinnamon rolls."

Hinata frowned, "Oh. Oh well."

Suddenly a voice came from nowhere, "Sakura! Where are you, I'm not finished"

Hinata smiled, "Is that you Ino!"

Ino shot from her seat and ran forward, "Shi- I mean hi Hinata!" she gave a suspicious laugh "Wh-what are you doing here."

"Just buying bread."

Ino ran to the counter and grabbed a loaf of bread and then shoved it into Hinata's hands. "We'll pay for it now bye!"

Ino shoved Hinata out the door and she landed on her but in the middle of the street. She shook her head in confusion and then creeped back to the door and heard Ino and Sakura's voices.

"Ino! How could you do that that was so mean?"

"Well, Sakura! If I hadn't she would've gotten suspicious."

"Well I bet she's even more suspicious! It's not my fault you want to keep our relationship a secret. It's not like everyone else isn't going to find out later."

"Yes! Later, not now!"

Hinata backed away. Sakura and Ino were _dating! _Hinata smiled to herself, this was a weird day. She grabbed her bread and headed home.

When Hinata reached her house she was surprised to see someone already there waiting for her. She couldn't see who it was exactly but she could tell whoever it was fairly tall. She walked forward and scuffled her feet a little bit on purpose to draw their attention. The person turned and Hinata's chest started to thump a million times per second. It was Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! I thought I'd drop by and ask if you wanna hang with me today, I mean everyone else is busy."

Hinata couldn't form words. Was Naruto asking her on a _date? _No! He was just asking to hang out she scolded herself.

"Sure! I'd love to." She said.

Naruto's smile grew even wider. "Great! Where do you want to go?"

Hinata's inner self smiled, "Somewhere fancy."

Naruto shrugged, "Cool with me. I'll pay."

"Good." Hinata's inner self was shrieking in triumph, she was going to make this as much like a real date as she could.

The two of them went to a really nice restaurant and had supper. Then they went to a bunch of different shops and bought each other stuff. Naruto insisted he bought the expensive stuff, as he didn't want Hinata paying for anything too expensive. They spent an entire evening together and then finally Naruto walked Hinata home.

"Thanks for today Naruto. I had fun." She told him.

"Ah no probs Hinata. I like hanging out with you, you're a pretty cool girl."

She smiled, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hinata entered her apartment and immediately started jumping up and down again. Inner Hinata was feeling ultra triumphant. After about twenty minutes of that she went for a quick shower then went of to bed. She lay in her bed for a while thinking of today. She had really enjoyed Naruto's company and she was constantly wondering why he came to her. He had said everyone was buy but she knew that wasn't true, Shikamaru never did anything unless asked to and Choji was probably with him. Kiba, Shino, Lee and Neji probably were busy though. She sighed; Naruto had probably come because he liked hanging with her, which meant maybe Naruto liked her too. She hoped to every god he did.

She sighed again; she should've done something to get his attention. She finally had a shot and she was wasting it with her shy personality. She ground her teeth, it was time Hinata did something to make Naruto realize what she wanted and needed. Hinata came to a conclusion. She jumped out of bed put on her usual clothes and jumped out the window. (She wasn't thinking clearly as the door was not even twenty feet away)

She landed neatly on her feet and ran down the street.

The door opened and Naruto's face appeared. Hinata lunged forward knocking Naruto to the ground in complete surprise. Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and said to him, "I'm going to do this because I want to. You can react however you want but I just want you to know that I really, really like you."

Before Naruto could respond Hinata kissed hi full on the mouth. Naruto at first had no idea what to do but quickly regained his sense and kissed her back. Hinata pressed even harder against his lips and Naruto opened his mouth. Their tongues started a fight for dominance and Naruto's won. They broke apart only for air.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's face, "I like you too."

Hinata smiled and kissed him again. They got up to their feet and stood there for a minute. Then suddenly Hinata slammed the door shut and jumped Naruto again. She started to kiss him deeply and they ended up falling backwards onto the floor again. Hinata's tongue was swirling all around Naruto's mouth. Naruto broke the kiss and pushed Hinata back and then lunged forward and position himself so he was on top of her. He grinned down at her and kissed her quickly.

"Is this going where I think it's going?" He asked Hinata.

Hinata simply smiled and gave a quick nod.

Naruto grinned and placed his hands onto Hinata's breasts. They were very soft and warm and when he squeezed Hinata would give out a light moan. Naruto got bolder and tore off Hinata's shirt so only her lacy black bra covered her breasts. Hinata moaned out as Naruto once again began to massage her breasts and also began to kiss her neck. He kept going until he found a certain spot just next to her jugular that made Hinata moan the loudest and squirm the hardest. He began to kiss and suck on that area until he had left a nice red mark on her.

He pulled back and tore of Hinata's bra revealing her breasts to the cold air. Hinata's nipples weer very hard and Naruto began to lick and suck on them. Hinata groaned and bucked her hips so she rubbed up against Naruto's member causing him to groan. He flattened himself against her and began to grind on her making her squeak in delight.

Naruto stood and so did Hinata. They stood there and then Naruto took off his shirt revealing toned muscles and prominent abs. Hinata smiled and took of her pants for Naruto to see her wearing a pair of black panties that matched her bra. Then Naruto also took off his pants until he stood only in his orange boxer shorts, his member making a nice tent. Hinata gave him a sexy grin before shoving her hand down his shorts and grabbing his manhood in her hand and began to stroke. Naruto's face clouded with lust and he groaned. Hinata slowly pushed him into the bedroom and onto the bed. Once eh was lying down she took off his shorts and began to give hi a proper hand job. She stroked him hard and fast and as soon as a bit of pre cum came out she licked it off. Naruto gave out a loud groan when she did that so Hinata began to lick his tip as she stroked him. Then she took him into her mouth.

Naruto bucked into her mouth as she did so causing Hinata to choke a bit. But she didn't mind, it made her feel naughty and she realized she liked that. She bobbed her head up and down taking Naruto in as far as she could, deeper each time. She sped up and tried to take him even deeper until she felt him tough the back of her throat. She pulled back and spat onto his dick before licking it some more and stroked it a bit then she lunged forward once again and took him even deeper. She felt his cock slide farther and farther down her throat until she felt her nose touch his stomach and she knew she had done her job well. She held him there as long as she could make choking sounds finally having to pull back.

She then proceeded to stroke Naruto again whom she could tell was very close to cumming.

"H-H-Hinata! I'm going to cum!"

Hinata stroked even faster and held Naruto's cock closer to her face and when he unleashed his load it covered her face. It shot out onto her face and she opened her mouth to get a taste her self and she loved it. Naruto tasted so sweet and delicious she wanted more. She put his member into her mouth and allowed him to continue spurting his load deep into her throat.

Once he was finished she pulled back and with a loud 'pop' his cock fell back. Cum and saliva dribbled from Hinata's lips but she didn't care. She used her fingers to scoop up the cum clinging to her face and licked it off of her fingers slowly trying to get Naruto hard once more.

It worked.

Naruto grinned and tackled Hinata so he was on top and tore off her panties. He positioned his member at her entrance and gave her a look tat asked: _you ready?_

Hinata's response was to push her hips forward and take Naruto's cock inside of her. Naruto grinned and began pumping in and out of her pussy. Hinata was in bliss, he was so big and he filed her up so good. She could feel his cock hit her walls each time he pushed in and she loved it. She flipped them over so she was on top and began to ride Naruto. She grabbed her breasts and began to massage them as she bounced up and won on Naruto's cock. Naruto grabbed her waist to support her and it was not long before he was screaming, "I'm gonna cum again!"

Hinata also screamed, "Me too!" her voice an octave higher.

Hinata then came all over Naruto's cock and her walls clenched tight around him causing him to tip over the edge and release his own load deep inside her pussy.

Hinata collapsed on top of Naruto and laid on him, his cock still inside of her.

"Can I stay here tonight Naruto?" she asked him, exhausted.

"You can stay whenever you want Hinata." Was his response.

Hinata grinned, "Good."

**Zeref's Disciple: **There! What do you think of that Zeref!

_Zeref:_ I thought I told you to call me "master". And I guess it was okay.

**Zeref's Disciple: **I'll call you master when you actually start teaching me something useful you son of-

_Zeref: _Relax boy! The story was fine but you'd better ask the readers if you want the real truth.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Good point. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I will be continuing this story just so you know and I plan on the next chapter being on Ino and Sakura. Maybe put some lesbian action in there because YOLO. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. Peace out!

_Zeref:_ You suck at outros you know that.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Shut up and take some anti-depressants bitch!


	3. Punishment?

**Flowers and The Mission**

Sakura was slammed against the hard wall of the apartment. She squirmed under the rough hands of the person touching her everywhere; the hands squeezed her ass, rubbed her womanhood and caressed her breasts. And Sakura loved every second of it.

"Mmmm, damn it Sakura I just can't stop myself, you're too fucking sexy." Whispered a voice in her ear with a seductive voice.

Sakura grinned, "And this whole body is just for you Ino."

Sakura groaned again when Ino smacked her ass in response. Ino's hands traveled into her pants and squeezed her tight cheeks and slid her finger across Sakura's soaking pussy. Ino kissed Sakura and slid her tongue into her mouth and their tongues battled together sliding against one another, rubbing hard and making both girls wet. Sakura bucked her hips and rubbed her crotch against Ino's making her groan.

Sakura took that moment to push Ino backwards onto the bed and then fall on top of her and continue their make out session. As they kissed Ino tore off Sakura's shirt to reveal a pink lacy bra, immediately her hands reached up and grabbed the warm, large tits and started massaging them hard. Sakura groaned again and started to grind against Ino harder and faster causing both girl to shudder and moan.

Suddenly Sakura got off of Ino and got to her feet where she gave Ino a sexy grin and started to slowly remove her pants by the belt loops. Ino smiled and tore off her pants quickly and shoved her hands down her panties and started to finger herself while watching Sakura strip tease her.

Sakura's pants slowly slid down her luscious hips and then down her thighs and finally they reached her ankles where she kicked them away. Next she massaged her breasts and swung her hips seductively, all the time looking at Io and winking at her. Then with one hand she unclasped her bra and then held it to her chest for a while before letting it slip away revealing her hard nipples that made Ino gasp and speed her fingering up. Then Sakura hooked the edge of her panties with her thumbs and slowly pulled them down.

Ino gave out a loud moan and suddenly stopped fingering herself and a dark stain spread over her panties and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Sakura laughed at the fact that Ino had already came. Ino ripped her panties off and then unclipped her own bra. Both girls now were naked and hungry for a good fucking. Sakura lunged forward and started kissing Ino again while her hand slid down Ino's smooth stomach and rubbed her pussy, Ino groaned and also started to rub Sakura's pussy. Ino pushed Sakura back onto her back and kissed her beck causing Sakura to moan, once Ino had left her mark on Sakura she began to kiss downwards until she reached her pussy. Just to be a bitch she started to kiss around it and nip Sakura's inner thighs.

"I-Ino! Stop! Just fu-fuck my pussy already!" Sakura stuttered to her lover.

Ino obliged by quickly shoving her tongue into Sakura's pussy and swirling it around fast and pull it in and out. Sakura gave a loud scream of ecstasy. Ino then shoved two fingers in as well and scissor Sakura's pussy while still eating it out. Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to buck hard, all the while Ino grabbed her other hand and pinched and twisted Sakura's clit which triggered Sakura's orgasm. It came quickly and hard, she squirted her juices all over Ino's face, tits and eyes. Ino opened her mouth and caught some on her tongue where she swallowed it. She lapped up the left over juices before leaning forward and shoving her tongue into Sakura's mouth again and they made out for a while. Then Sakura got up into a sitting position and position Ino so that their pussies rubbed against each other.

"Fuck Ino I'm going to make you pay for making me cum so hard!" She growled at Ino.

Ino shuddered, "Oh please! Make me scream you dirty slut!"

They scissored, mashing their pussies together and they heard the sound of their skin slapping against each other and they kept going even faster. Sakura pushed Ino onto her side and then got onto her knees so she was on top scissoring against Ino. She kissed Ino's feet while she grinded her pussy against Ino's. Ino was screaming loudly and her voice shrill, she loved tribbing even more than getting eaten out. She loved the feeling of her pussy rubbing against Sakura's.

It was not long before Ino gave a particularly loud scream and Sakura felt her juices flood out of her pussy, the feeling triggered Sakura's own orgasm and she felt her own pussy spurt out cum all over Ino's pussy and she watched as it slid down Ino's body all the way to her stomach. She let Ino down and then licked all the juices off of her body while Ino massaged Sakura's tits and smacked her ass.

Afterwards the two of them laid on Ino's bed and hugged each other.

"Ino, do you think we should tell the other yet?" Sakura asked.

Ino shook her head, "Not yet. I want to wait a bit longer, if it's okay with you."

Sakura grinned, "As long as I get to keep fucking you anything is fine."

Ino laughed, "Oh Sakura your such a dirty girl."

"You know it babe."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Do you need a spanking?"

"Oh yes please! Make me your bitch."

Ino got up and made Sakura get onto her hands and knees and then position her self so she could effectively give Sakura some good slaps.

"I think ten should do it, hmm?"

"Make it fifteen. I want to be punished hard!"

Ino grinned and gave Sakura a hard smack making her squeal in delight.

"Yes!"

Ino gave two more; each made Sakura buck and groan.

"Fuck yes! Mmm, hit me more Ino. Please punish me!"

Ino smiled, "You've been-_smack_-a-_smack_-very-_smack_-naughty-_smack_-girl!"

"YES! Fuck yes! I'm a naughty slut! I'm such a bad, bad girl. Spank me baby spank me good. I wanna get punished! YES!" Sakura screamed.

Ino gave Sakura four more hard smacks then changed her course of action and stuffed three fingers into Sakura's pussy and started thrusting them in hard and fast.

"Ooooh fuck yes! Fuck me Ino baby, fuck me good, I wanna cum all over your pretty fingers." Sakura moaned

Ino thrusted faster and it wasn't long before Sakura lived up to her demands and came all over Ino's fingers. She licked her fingers clean nice and slow to show Sakura she was a naughty girl too.

"Mmmm, baby you're so tasty." Ino whispered seductively.

Sakura shuddered at her words. "No more today Ino. I'm too tired but tomorrow how about we break out those new toys?"

"Okay! Those look fun."

They put back on their clothes; Ino grabbed some new panties and shirt since they were both wrecked. She lent Sakura a shirt as well as hers had cum stains on it.

Together they exited Ino's apartment and as they walked down the hall their Ino's neighbor poked his head out his door.

"Next time girls. Please be a bit quieter. Sorry, it's just my moms visiting."

He went back into his room and left Ino and Sakura with shocked looks on their faces. They looked at each other and laughed and held each other's hands as they walked down the stairs and into the streets.

Naruto was hiding in an alleyway with his new girlfriend, Hinata. They were both holding their hands at each other's mouths to stop the other from speaking. After they heard the footsteps of the two people fade away Naruto ripped Hinata's hand away.

"INO AND SAKURA ARE DATING!" He exclaimed.

Hinata nodded quickly. "Yeah. I heard them talking in the bakery the day we…you know."

Naruto blushed and nodded. The tow of them had woken up and felt really awkward as they had no plans of having sex, one thing had just lead to the other. Nonetheless they had started going out and for the past two weeks everything had gone well. They had had one fight, but it was just over whether Hinata could clean Naruto's apartment or not. Sadly it was shown that Naruto was clearly the bitch in this relationship and he now had a sparkling clean apartment. He was still getting used to the fact that eh did _not_ have to walk weirdly so as not to step on empty bowls and plates.

Naruto quickly checked around the alleyway to see if the coast was clear and then he grabbed Hinata's hand and they headed out onto the street. They went out for lunch at Ichiraku's then simply toured the town buying random things and making out once in a alleyway just for the hell of it. After about two hours when none other than Iruka stopped them.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata! Good to see you're getting along, Tsunade would like to see you right away." He told them.

"Okay. Thanks Iruka sensei. Where you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm off on a mission with Kakashi, something about escorting some important person or rather."

"Oh! Be careful sensei." Hinata told him.

Iruka smiled, "No need to worry Hinata. I've got Kakashi with me you know."

"Ok. But better safe than sorry right sensei!" Naruto told him.

"Never thought I'd hear those words come from Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka laughed.

Naruto and Hinata watched him walk off before setting off to Tsunade's office.

When they reached her room they heard someone rumbling inside and new Tsunade must have been getting in trouble from the elders recently. Hinata knocked and they were screamed at to enter. Tsunade's frown twitched a bit when she saw the two of them, so she must've been glad to see them.

"Sit down you two. I have an important mission for you." Tsunade ordered them.

Naruto looked around the room, "Um. Granny sundae, there aren't any chairs in here."

"SHUT UP! DID I TELL YOU TO TALK BACK! YOU FRIGGIN' BRAT!"

Naruto immediately sat on the floor and gestured for Hinata to do the same.

Tsunade sighed, "That's better. Now I need you two to grab two other people to join you on a very important mission."

Naruto smiled, "Easy enough," he turned to Hinata, "I think Shikamaru should come, he's good to have with you in tough spots."

Hinata nodded, "I think we should also take Kiba-kun. He'll help us with sensing out enemies and make sure we don't get sneaked up on."

Naruto nodded.

Tsunade smiled, "perfect plan. Those two will be very good for this mission's success, now the mission. You two and Shikamaru and Kiba are to infiltrate the Hidden Sound Village and capture three special ninjas. One is named Lilly, another is Gord and the other is Jazz. They are fairly strong but you should be able to take them down easily enough. Will you accept?"

Naruto looked at Hinata and shrugged, "Sounds like a plan Granny Tsunade."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

**Zeref's Disciple: **I really liked that one. I think my lemon was pretty good too. This one will knock them dead for sure! I'm such an awesome writer!

_Zeref: _You know what they say. Braggers are actually really bad at what they bra about and shouldn't brag because I'll kick them in the balls.

**Zeref's Disciple: **They don't say that at all you dolt! And if you even try kicking me in the balls I'll Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon you to hell!

_Zeref: _You can't actually use the Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon because you're not a dragon slayer. In fact I don't think you even use magic!

**Zeref's Disciple: **I hate you. Thanks for reading, please R&R and have a nice day. Peace out!


	4. The Targets

**The Targets**

Hinata loved the feeling of the wind her hair whenever starting a mission; it was a feeling that made her feel more confident, why she'll never know. She was leaping fro tree branch to tree branch with Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru next to her. They had been running for a few hours and they had not talked much, there wasn't much to talk about.

Suddenly a voice broke the silence, "Hey, guys, ever wonder why we never walk? I mean why do we always jump rom tree branch to tree branch?"

Hinata rolled her eyes, leave it to Kiba to ask such a weird question.

"You dolt! We run like this because we're ninja! Duh! Also because that's how Masashi Kishimoto wanted us to do it, stop asking questions!" Naruto shouted back at him.

Kiba shrugged, "Whatever, just wondering."

They continued to run for another several hours before Shikamaru suggested the find camp, as it was getting dark. Naruto agreed and they picked a small clearing where they set up their tents.

Hinata set up her and Naruto's tent while he helped build the fire pit. Kiba had gone out with Akamaru looking for firewood and had not returned yet; Shikamaru was lying on his back staring at the stars like he normally did. After she had finished, Hinata got up and lay next down to Shikamaru and looked at the stars. They were quite beautiful, she spotted the big dipper almost instantly but soon she found other ones such as Orion's Belt, and Ursa Major.

She felt a body brush up against her side and turned to see Naruto lay next to her as well and was looking at the stars. The starlight made his strange whisker shaped marks stands out so well, she had always liked them, and they were a curiosity and made his face more interesting. Not that she wouldn't have liked his face without him!

"Hey! What is this make Kiba do all the work while we look at the pretty little stars! Naruto get over here and help me get this fire going."

Naruto sighed and rushed to Kiba's aid. Hinata smiled before also getting up and going to grab the rabbit meat they were gong to eat.

Hinata couldn't fall asleep, the feeling of Naruto next to her was warm and welcoming but at the same time she was too full of energy about their mission. She turned to face Naruto's sleeping face and a grin slid across her face. She shimmied her hand lower until she felt his soft member and slowly started to stroke it, Naruto's face shifted at Hinata's sneaky hand job and soon she felt him begin to stiffen. Once he became fully erect Hinata quietly slid out of her sleeping bag and fully opened Naruto's, she saw his cock spring up and her heart started beating from the adrenaline she was getting from being so…dirty. She lowered her head and took him into her mouth and she slowly started to bob her head up and down. Naruto gave out a low groan, not awakening. Hinata sped up her blowjob and lowered one of her hands down t her own needs and started to furiously rub her pussy, which was already very wet. Soon she felt Naruto's cock swell and prepared to take his load, the warm semen burst into her mouth and slid down her throat. Hinata had become adept at swallowing and managed to get every last drop.

Once she had finished she decided it was her turn and knowing he would probably wake she straddled Naruto and slowly slid his cock into her pussy. She shuddered at the feeling and gave a low groan of pleasure as she felt herself being filled with the warm cock. She started to move up and down, feeling Naruto's cock slide out and then quickly stuff itself back in. She kept the same slow pace until she became desperate for release and started massaging her tits and moving faster. Naruto had still not woken up and Hinata was amazed. She felt a low stirring in her lower areas and knew she was bout to cum, and cum hard. She stuffed her fist into her mouth to stifle the scream that escaped her as her juices flooded over Naruto's cock and she also felt Naruto release as well and relished in the feeling of his hot cum slip into her pussy. She climbed off of Naruto and grabbed one of her shirts and tore a piece off to clean the mess she had made. Once she was finished she zipped up Naruto's bag again and slipped back into hers, completely naked and smiled ot herself at how bad she'd been.

"Aw man, I had the greatest dream! You were in it Hinata and man was it superb."

Hinata blushed as she heard Naruto somewhat recall her little "escapade" last night.

"Huh! Don't be such a perv Naruto!" Kiba shouted, glaring at Naruto.

"Sorry!" Naruto responded, grinning.

"Hey, we're close guys. See look, you can see the village rom here."

That was Shikamaru.

Hinata rushed forward and indeed you could see the Hidden Sound Village. It was a gloomy looking pace but Hinata shrugged, it was Orochimaru's village after all.

Naruto laughed, "Excellent! Now we can finally get started on that mission of ours."

Hinata didn't show it but she was just as excited as Naruto was. She quivered with excitement as they walked down the hill towards the Sound Village.

Ino was walking down the street when suddenly a pair of hands clapped over her eyes and a quiet, sexy voice whispered in her ear.

"Guess who?"

Ino licked her lips, "Is it my beautiful babe Sakura?"

Ino felt a hand grasp her tight ass and she knew she had gotten it right.

"We're going to fuck hard like you promised. With those new toys, okay?"

Ino grinned, "Okay."

Sakura grabbed Ino's hands and practically dragged her to Sakura's apartment. They entered and Sakura threw Ino onto the bed and without giving Ino a chance to even move she started to furiously kiss her, shoving her tongue into Ino's mouth and licking and swirling. With one hand she rubbed against Ino's clothed pussy while the other massaged one of her tits.

Ino moaned and decided to repay the favor and also slid her hand up Sakura's skirt and slid her hand into Sakura's panties and started fingering the pinkette while she massaged her boobs with her other hand. Sakura groaned against Ino's warm fingers being thrusted into her tight pussy.

Ino tore off her clothes quickly while Skaura did the same and thye quickly resumed their teasing and pre fucking routine.

Suddenly Sakura pulled back and grinned, she reached under the bed and brought out a black duffel bag that she tore open o reveal a bunch of sex toys. There was a pink double dildo, a blue strap-on, a whip, a sexy black bondage outfit, some handcuffs and a black vibrator.

Sakura grabbed the blue strap-on and strapped it to her pussy. She threw Ino onto her back and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard…."

Ino moaned, "Please."

Sakura grabbed Ino's legs and placed them over her shoulders to stretch out Ino's pussy and then without warning shoved the blue dildo deep into Ino. She relished at the sounds of Ino's screams and pounded harder and faster. Ino loved every second of it her pussy was throbbing in pleasure and she loved the feeling of the hard dildo pounding into her tight pussy, which was soaked.

Sakura continued to thrust into Ino and suddenly Ino's eyes rolled back and she started to buck and just as she was about to cum Sakura pulled out. Ino almost cried in frustration.

"Sakura you butch! I was sooo close!"

Sakura grinned, "I'm not done yet baby."

Sakura fell onto her back and then shouted at Ino, ride my dildo baby; I wanna see your lovely tits bounce as you ride me. Fuck me!"

Ino smiled and in a flash she had mounted the dildo and was bouncing up and down, once again pleasure started to build up inside her pussy as she felt the dildo be pulled out then shoved back in, the hardness hitting her wet walls and sending waves of pleasure through her whole body. Ino twisted in mid fuck and continued to ride Sakura in the revers cowgirl position so that the dildo would hit her back walls as well increasing the pleasure ten fold. She was moaning loudly and Sakura spanked her several times as Ino rode her dildo. She loved the sight of Ino's fantastic ass and started to kiss it and rub it as Ino's fucking sped up.

Ino felt her climax approaching and would not be denied a second time, and quickly started to use one hand to massage her right breast while she used the other to finger herself and soon she felt her juices squirt out about a foot from the sheer pleasure. She squirted her juices, staining the sheets with white, tasty pussy juice. Ino let out a low moan when she came and Sakura smacked her ass for good measure.

Ino slipped off of Sakura's dildo and fell to the bed exhausted. But before she could rest Sakura picked her up and placed her on all fours.

"I'm not done Ino baby, I said I'd fuck you hard now let me." Sakura moaned in a seductive voice.

Ino couldn't even respond because of high off pleasure she was.

Sakura once again shoved the dildo into Ino's pussy and started to fuck the blonde doggy style, the sound of the flesh slapping against each other reverberated around the room and made Sakura extremely wet. Ino's tongues slipped form her mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she because of the amount of ecstasy spreading thorugh her. They fucked like that for over and hour and by the time they were finished Io had cu another three times. Sakura pulled out, tired and sweating but she knew she could still go and without warning Ino a bit she started to push the dildo into Ino's tight, tight ass. Ino gave a squeal of surprise, pain and pleasure.

"Ahh! Sakura, not my ass! I haven't done that before!" Ino shrieked.

Sakura grinned, "Nope. I'm gonna fuck you in the ass Ino baby and you can't stop me!"

Ino submitted without question as the pain suddenly faded away and was replaced with pleasure. Ass fucking wasn't so bad, it felt dirty and naughty, just the way Ino liked getting fucked.

Sakura pounded even harder into Ino's ass and she got turned on when she saw the pussy juice dripping form Ino. She licked her lips at the sound of their flesh slapping against each other, even louder than before. Sakura wanted to cum so bad but she had to finish up with her lover Ino first.

She pounded extremely hard and fast wanting to Ino to cum quickly and she was well awarded for her efforts. Ino gave a shriek as she once again squirted her pussy juices all over the bed.

Sakura pulled out and fell on top of Ino. Her boobs squished against Io's back and her pussy accidentally rubbed against Ino's.

Sakura moaned and Ino turned to look at her. She frowned; poor Sakura hadn't been fucked yet.

Ino flipped them so Sakura was on her back and then she started to kiss Sakura's tits and lick her nipples. Sakura moaned and came all over the bed.

Ino looked up in surprise.

Sakura shrugged, "I was holding it on for a long time."

Ino grinned and continued to kiss her way down Sakura until she reached her pussy, not in the mood for teasing she quickly shoved her tongue into Sakura's pussy and swirled it around while sucking on her clit. Sakura groaned and grabbed Ino's head and pushed her face harder and deeper into her pussy shoving Ino's tongue even farther into her.

It was not long before Sakura released her juices all over Ino's face. As Ino pulled back Sakura saw all the juices covering her and in frenzy grabbed Ino's face and started licking it like a dog trying to get it all.

This tuned Ino on so much she as once again full of energy and shoved Sakura back. She grabbed the pink double dildo and inserted one end into her own pussy. She pulled it out and pushed it back in a few times to get used to it and then grabbed Sakura's legs and dragged her closer and then inserted the other end into Sakura's puss as well. They were both stuffed full of hard, pink dildo and Ino started to shove her body forward and backwards as Sakura did the same. The dildo slid in and out like the strap-on but it was also increased in pleasure because whenever she pushed it in her pussy would rub against Sakura's as well and it only took a few ten minutes for them both to squirt their juices at the same time. They squirted so hard that their juices managed to cover both girl's tits and bellies. They grinned at each other and quickly started to ick one another clean of their juices. Ino, once done fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. Sakura quickly fell o top, their tits squishing against each other's and their pussies pressing against one another.

Sakura smiled at Ino, "I'm tired but we should fuck again tonight or maybe tomorrow."

Ino rolled her eyes, "You're like a hamster Sakura. You never stop fucking."

"Only if it's you Ino baby."

Ino laughed then closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her. The feeling of Sakura's warm, naked body against hers was like a lullaby and she soon passed out.

"So those are the kids we have to capture?"

Naruto looked across at the kids Kiba gestured to. One of them was tall and bulky with short brown hair and black eyes. Another was also tall but not nearly as muscular, he had icy blue hair and gray eyes but he seemed to give off a powerful aura and the last one was a short, yet well breasted girl with pink flowing hair tied up with a hair band.

"They don't look to tough, huh?" Naruto said.

Shikamaru shook his head, "The girl maybe not so much. But the blue haired boy, he makes me nervous. Look at the way he's so confident and not to mention the other boy's physical shape. I'm betting those two have a perfect combo. We should still tread lightly."

Hinata nodded, "I agree."

Naruto shrugged, "Sure thing. You're the smart one here Shikamaru. You tell me what to hit and I'll smash it!"

Hinata rolled her eyes while Kiba and Shikamaru sighed. Naruto was as rambunctious as ever.

Naruot looked closer at the blue haired kid and suddenly Naruto dind't feel so confident. That kid was kind of weird looking and Naruto felt some sort of connection to him. Then it hit him.

"Guys. The blue haired kid, he's a wind user. I can sense it, just like I could with Asuma and Temari."

Shikamaru shook his head, "Damn. That'll be tough. I'm betting the other guy uses lightning then, that always works well with wind."

Naruto shrugged again, "We should be able to handle it."

Naruto grinned, fighting another wind user was always fun and he was pumped. This was going to be interesting.

_To be continued…_

**Zeref's Disciple: **Well, well, well. Things are getting interesting. I can tell you this, that blue haired boy is going to be a very important character. Not the way you think though. Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha.

_Zeref: _You cannot pull off an evil laugh well you know that?

**Zeref's Disciple: **Jeez, I hate you. Well anyways I'll see you all again soon with another chapter. I was thinking no Sakura X Ino in the next one and probably no lemon. Sorry they're hard and I want to try an actual story for once, lots of character development! I will be writing another separate one-shot yuri of Sakura, Tsunade and Kurenai. Also was planning on a short Fairy Tail lemon. Not sure what the pairing should be. I was hoping you guys could PM me a pairing or maybe a good story for me to read. Please R&R, as always have a nice day and peace out!

_Zeref: _I could really sue some pizza right now.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Stop ruining my outros!


	5. New Friends

**New Friends?**

Naruto crept alongside Shikamaru; they were sneaking along the tree line trying to get around the three kids. Frustratingly though the blue haired one had made a habit of turning every once in a while as if just keeping sure no one did sneak up behind him. He was clever and it pissed Naruto off.

Finally it seemed to have gotten to Shikamaru too as he crouched down and settled into his jutsu position. Naruto watched as his shadow slid forward towards the kids and at about a few feet away it split into three strands and quickly one caught the girl followed by the brown haired, ox of a boy. But quick as a flash the blue haired boy jumped back away from the shadow before it touched him. He unleashed a pair of kunai towards Naruto and Shikamaru so fast it seemed impossible. Naruto though was not a push over and quickly blocked them and jumped into the clearing and charged the boy head on. The kid grinned at him and stood to meet his challenge only to be struck on the back of the head by a blue haired kunoichi. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell forwards onto his face.

Naruto laughed, "He fell for it!"

Hinata couldn't stop herself from laughing either and had to place her hand in front of her face to keep it in.

"I don't see how it's funny. I mean, all he did was get knocked out. Hinata, you've been hanging out with Naruto too much." Kiba scoffed at the two of them.

With Kiba's help Naruto tied up the blue haired kid while the other two of his friends simply kept quiet. They knew they were outmatched and their leader was unconscious.

Shikamaru turned to the, "Are you going to come quietly?"

They nodded at once with frightened looks on their faces. Shikamaru released them from his jutsu and Naruto quickly bound the big boy's hands together while Hinata did the same for the girl.

Naruto slung the blue haired kid onto his back and took the lead as they made the three-day hike back to Konoha. Just behind him was Hinata with eh girl then Kiba with the other boy and Shikamaru in the back. They made their way back to their last campsite a few miles back the way they'd come.

After the first two miles the kid on Naruto's back woke up. He blinked a few times and looked around his surroundings, and immediately started yelling at Naruto.

"What the hell! That was a cheap trick you bastard! I was looking for a fair fight and you used your friend to knock me out, what are you a coward! You and your stupid girlfriend should go to hell! Your friends too!"

He would've continued if Naruto hadn't dropped him on his face. He spit out dust and started to yell again but was quickly shut up by Naruto's foot.

"Call me anything, I don't care. But don't you ever insult my friends, especially not my girlfriend."

Naruto proceeded to punch the kid in the face several time until he unconscious once again and bruised and bloody. Without a word he picked up his limp body and placed him back onto his back and continued the hike back to the campsite. Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other before shrugging and continuing on.

Shikamaru sighed, "What can we do. At least Naruto beat him up for a somewhat good reason."

They reached the campsite at around midnight and Naruto dropped the blue haired boy onto the ground with no emotion on his face and left immediately.

"I'm gonna grab some wood for a fire. Be right back."

He disappeared into the trees leaving Hinata looking worried. She ignored it and decided Naruto needed to be on his own and burn off his anger, though she didn't understand why the comment had made him this mad. It was a little thing and didn't bother her at all.

She turned her attention the pink haired girl she was sitting next to and tore off the duck tape from her mouth.

The girl gasped at the brief pain and then moved her jaws to try and get rid of it.

Hinata smiled at her, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at her feet, "Melody."

"That's a pretty name."

"S'okay."

"You don't have to be scared. We're not going to hurt you. Naruto just got a little upset but he'd never hurt you by any means. We were simply ordered to bring you back to Konoha with us."

"O-oh. I thought you were going to kill us. I mean you guys seem like pros. The only person I know close to your level is Blaze-nii-chan."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, "Who's that."

Melody pointed towards the bruised and beaten blue haired boy.

"That's your brother?" Hinata asked.

Melody nodded, "And that's my cousin Ko-kun." She pointed at the large brown haired boy.

"And you say your brother is as strong as us. That's funny, but we weren't even trying. You should see Naruto when he's serious. He can get kind of scary at how strong he is." Hinata told Melody.

Melody shrugged, 'I just say Blaze is strong because he uses Sage Mode, and he summons this giant lizard and is a wind user."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Sage Mode? I thought only Naruto and Jiraiya-sensei could use that!"

Melody shrugged again, "Well nii-chan said he went tot his mountain full of lizards. Whenever he sues sage mode he gets blue markings around his eyes and that's how he got blue hair, it sued to be a nice black like our dad's."

Hinata nodded, "Impressive."

Another voice spoke up, "He's amazing is what he is. With his wind chakra and my lightning we make a great duo. We've never lost to an opponent when we work together. Not only that, he's smart as hell and damn near as strong as I am, even more than me when his eyes go all blue and shit."

Shikamaru spoke next, "Naruto's go red and he gets incredibly fast and strong. What about Blaze, does he get faster?"

Melody nodded, "So fast I can't even see him."

Kiba huffed, "That's pretty cool. I'd like to see that someday."

"What about you, Melody, what do you use in battles?" Hinata asked her.

Melody blushed, "I'm a medic-nin; but I'm good with kunai and I infuse my fire chakra in them. Nothing special."

Ko laughed, "You're better than that Melody. She's an amazing medic-nin. She healed a stab wound in under ten seconds and with her fire chakra kunai she took down a whole building by herself, she's amazing."

Hinata gasped. To be able to do stuff like that she'd have to have amazing control over her chakra. She wasn't so weak as they thought; she was as strong as the two boys. Shikamaru looked at her and it seemed he realized the same thing.

They were silent for a while when suddenly Naruto walked back into the camp carrying a large pile of wood. He dropped them into the makeshift fire pit.

"Hey. Sorry, lost my cool." Was all Naruto said.

He dropped to his knees and started to struggle with two rocks trying to get the fire going.

Hinata watched hi, blushing, he was really bad at this stuff.

She felt someone nudge and turned to see Melody looking at her.

"Would you untie me. I can help." She told Hinata.

Hinata looked over at Shikamaru for permission and he simply nodded. Hinata grabbed a kunai and slashed off Melody's ropes. The little girl sprang to her feet and fast as a viper flung a kunai directly into the pit, straight between Naruto's legs. Naruto jumped back with a shriek of surprise. He turned to Melody and started to shout, "You little-"

He stopped as he sniffed fire and turned to see the fire burning fiercely. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

He smiled at Melody and whipped out his own kunai and without even looking eh threw it directly at Ko. Melody shrieked but soon caught herself as she saw he'd simply cut off Ko's binds as well.

Naruto grinned, "Might as well get comfortable."

He sat back down between Hinata's legs and rested his head against her inner thigh. It was not long before he drifted off to sleep. Hinata smiled, he was cute when he was sleeping.

Melody also curled up next to the fir and past out herself. Ko and Kiba followed her lead soon afterwards. Shikamaru told Hinata tog et some sleep and that he'd tale first watch and wake Naruto later. Hinata shrugged and got down onto the ground and laid Naruto down before lying next to him herself. She quickly fell off to sleep, the fire crackling in the night.

Hinata woke to the fire out and smoke trailing inot the air. Next to her Melody was pressed against her for warmth. Ko was not far away, also asleep; Shikamaru and Kiba were leaned against some trees snoring. Naruto sat on a rock looking at the stars. Next to him was the blue haired boy also awake and talking.

Hinata crept forward to hear the conversation.

"-so you use sage mode too? That's pretty cool. I learned it from Kairi-sama. She's the lizard sage and boy is she knowledgeable. I tell you she knows everything." Blaze told Naruto.

Naruto turned to him, "Yeah. My teachers were smart too. Kind of silly but they treated me well and I really like 'em."

"So, toads were it?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, my sensei, Pervy sag-Jiraiya trained under them too." Naruto responded.

"Cool. I never had a sensei except for Kairi-sama. My father abandoned my sister Melody and me a long time ago. I've been looking after her for over twelve years and it was only five years ago Ko joined us. His parents, our aunty and uncle, died during a raid in their village. The Hidden Sound took us in and we've been here for about two years." Blaze told Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "I don't know my dad either. Well, I know he was the Fourth Hokage but I never _really _knew him. He died fighting for the village when I was born."

Blaze nodded, "I can understand."

The two of them sat I silence for a while until Hinata walked up to them.

"Good morning Naruto, Blaze-kun." She said.

Narut smiled at her while Blaze blushed.

"Please don't call me "kun" and also…I'm sorry about yesterday." He said.

Hinata shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

He grinned, "Thanks. I can kind of be an ass hen I'm defeated unfairly."

It wasn't unfair. As a ninja you're supposed to see through tactics like that." Naruto barked.

"Whatever. All I want is this to end so I can go home." Blaze said.

"Where, the Hidden Sound?" Hinata asked.

Blaze shook his head, "No! I hate that place, so does Melody and so does Ko! It's horrible. They treat us like dirt. I want to go back to the Land of Fire."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You're form there! So are we! We're ninja of Konoha."

Blaze raised an eyebrow, "You are? I always wanted to go there, is that where we're going?"

Naruto nodded, "You're going to be interrogated on the hidden Sound but if you cooperate you'll get special privileges and maybe even let to stay in the village."

Blaze smiled, "That'd be nice. I'll cooperate, don't worry."

Naruto smiled. "Good. I think it'd be good for the village to have someone as strong as you."

Hinata smiled, Blaze was a lot like Naruto she realized, he was fun and laid back. It'd be nice to have another Naruto in the village.

The three turned when they heard rustling and saw Ko, Melody, Shikamaru and Kiba emerge from their respective tents.

Shikamaru glanced over at them. Pack up. I want to be back by nightfall. I have stuff to do."

"Like what. Staring at clouds." Kiba scoffed.

"No. Temari's visiting." Shikamaru snapped back, then looked embarrassed, realizing he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"Oh ho! So Shikamaru, you're with Temari!" Naruto laughed.

"No! She's just a friend. Now hurry up or I'll beat you so hard you won't be able to shit except from your eyeballs." Shikamaru snapped.

Naruto shut up and quickly packed his things. He took the lead, Blaze, Melody and Ko behind him followed by Hinata, then Shikamaru and lastly Kiba.

Shikamaru was right, they made it back by nightfall but what they found in the village was not what they expected.


	6. A Date For Two, Oh Wait Make That Five

**A Date for Two, Oh Wait, Make That Five…**

Naruto led the way past the gate and into Konoha. Behind him were Blaze, Melody and Ko, followed closely by Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba. The guards posted there nodded at Naruto as he strolled past. The group made a beeline straight to the Hokage's office. It was a quiet day; there weren't nearly as much people out as there usually was. It took them about twenty minutes to reach the Hokage's Building.

Naruto turned to Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru, "Hey I can handle this guys. Why don't you go and get some rest, I'll just take these guys to Granny Tsunade."

They all nodded and went their separate ways, Naruto grinned when he saw Hinata walk in the direction of his apartment.

"Who's Granny Tsunade?" Blaze asked Naruto.

Naruto shrugged, "The Hokage."

Blaze's eye's bulged, "You call the Hokage that?"

"Why not, we go way back so it's okay." Naruto grinned, 'C'mon, I'll introduce you to her. She's actually a nice lady, just don't call her old okay."

Blaze's face became confused when Naruto's expression turned to worry.

Naruto led the way into the building and down the long hallway until they finally reached the door that said, Hokage. Naruto opened the door and let Blaze, Melody and Ko enter first before closing the door behind him.

There sat Tsunade, behind that large desk.

"That's the Hokage, that old lady?" Ko asked surprised.

Naruto grimaced, "I told you not to use that word."

Ko laughed, "What's that geezer gonna do-"

He was cut off by a punch to the face so hard he flew backwards, breaking down the door and imbedding himself in the wall.

"Who you calling old!" Tsunade was on her feet he fists clenched.

Naruto yelped, "He didn't mean it Granny. Just let it be okay?"

"Okay but just this once. Anyways, these are the Hidden Sound punks?" Tsunade asked, sitting down.

"Yes ma'am. We are no longer affiliated with them though, we'll cooperate we promise. We won't try anything, we like it here!" Melody stammered out really fast.

Tsunade grinned, "You're cute kid. But relax; I only punched your buddy 'cause he was messing with you. Normally I'm nice."

Naruto guffawed, "Oh sure. Real nice-"

Naruto found himself imbedded in the wall right next to the unconscious Ko.

"So, you're gonna cooperate huh? Good because I'd hate to torture you, follow me and we'll start the questions.

Tsunade led Blaze and Melody out the office and on her way down the hall picked up Ko by his pants and carried him with them.

She tossed back over her shoulder, "You can head home Naruto, good work."

Naruto only groaned I response.

Naruto practically fell into his apartment; he was in quite a bit of pain. Getting punched by Granny Tsunade hurt like hell. He took of his jumpsuit so he was just in his t-shirt and sweats then he walked down his small hallway and burst into his room, only to be surprised.

The room was lit with maybe thirty scented candles and gave off a really comforting glow. The bed was strewn of its normal sheets and blanket replaced with red sheets and a comfy looking black blanket. On the bed was Hinata; she was wearing a short, black nightgown and sexy black leggings.

"Uhhhhhh. Hi?" Naruto said.

Hinata laughed, "Hi Naruto. I thought after a mission we should, 'relax'."

Naruto shook his head, "This is so weird. I mean you used to be so shy and now you're dressed like that- which is _not_ a bad thing."

Hinata got off the bed and walked up and threw her arms around Naruto's neck, "After spending as much time with you as I have you're personality starts to rub off."

Naruto grinned, "Good. Because I really like this Hinata."

Naruto kissed Hinata; it was a nice good kiss. Not an "Oh fuck me!" kiss but an "I love you" kiss. Of course it would turn to a "oh fuck me" kiss any second now. Naruto's hands slowly trailed downwards towards Hinata's ass, once there they busied themselves with the glorious item. Hinata moaned into their now heated kiss, her hands rubbed into Naruto's hair. Naruto gave her ass a very hard squeeze and she bucked into his groin causing him to moan. Hinata jumped up and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist while his hands supported her. Their kiss deepened, their tongues dancing.

Naruto slowly made his way to the bed where he dumped Hinata onto the soft mattress. Just as he was about to kiss her again she rolled out of his reach and he face planted into the bed. Hinata giggled and threw herself at him and straddled his waist so she was on top.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see, don't worry." Hinata told him.

She tore off his black shirt and bent down to kiss his neck, then his jugular, then his chest, then his abs, then his belly, then just above his second Naruto. Hinata grinned when she saw his member get hard, she bent down and kissed his tip causing him to moan, after that she licked him from the base to the tip causing pre cum to appear which Hinata quickly licked up. Hinata swirled her tongue over his tip and slowly lowered her head, taking him into her mouth, she could feel his member slide into her mouth, touch the back of her throat, and just keep going. She felt her nose touch his belly and she pulled back until only his tip was in her mouth and then she pushed back in, she kept this up for a while until she felt him throb once or twice, then she pulled back and let his member fall out with a loud pop. Then she grabbed his cock with her right hand and started to slide it up and down, his member already lubed up with her saliva. She sped up really fast her hand moving so smoothly that it was making even her wet. Finally after a while Naruto gave a loud groan.

"Here it comes!"

He unleashed and his cum sprayed out and all over Hinata's face, she quickly put her mouth over his cock again and swallowed the rest.

Once Naruto was done Hinata pulled back and used her fingers to wipe her face clean, licking them clean.

"Now. Where do you want it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata opened her mouth to reply when they heard the door open and slam shut.

"Hey, Naruto-kun! Lady Hokage told us we were supposed to stay with you until we found our own place."

Naruto groaned when he heard the voice of Blaze.

"Quick, put on a robe!" he hissed to Hinata.

Hinata did as she was told and pulled on Naruto's black one while Naruto slipped back on his shirt. Together they walked into the kitchen where Blaze, Melody and Ko were standing.

"Oh shit! We didn't like…disturb you or anything did we?" Blaze asked.

Naruto almost said hell yeah they did but Hinata beat him to it, "No! No, of course not. I was just leaving anyways."

Naruto's face fell, "Oh. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

Hinata kissed him, "Bye Naruto."

Hinata walked up to the door and grabbed her coat and put it over top of the black robe and walked outside.

"Whew. For a second I thought we had really messed-" Blaze was cut off by a punch to the face.

"You moron! Of course you interrupted us!" Naruto snarled.

Ko laughed, "I knew it."

Melody kicked him in the shin, "We're sorry Naruto-kun. But the Hokage said you would let us stay here for a while."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah I got room for you guys. Just let me fix up the living room."

Naruto went into the small living room and unfolded the couch, and then he set up two small bedrolls.

"Here, Melody, you can have the bed. Blaze, Ko you two get the floor." Naruto told them.

Melody smiled and went up over to the bed and then quick as a snake she was curled up into a tiny ball under the covers and snoring. Ko and Blaze said their thanks and both passed out on their bedrolls too.

Naruto sighed again he had almost gotten laid. But, these kids were okay, they were nice and that Blaze kid looked worth fighting.

Naruto shrugged and then headed back to his room, he blew out the candles and stripped to his boxers and slipped into the warm, and comfy blanket. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, dreaming of the one friend that he wanted back.

Sasuke…

**Zeref's Disciple: **I know, I know. Short chapter but I've been uber busy lately with exams. I promise after exams I'll be at full force. Also, to the guy who reviewed that my story is "unrealistic" and that Hinata is out of character, shut up. This is my story and the Hinata in my story is completely in character, also since when is a Naruto fanfic ever realistic, we're talking about ninjas with super powers! So far you're the only one with a problem so just leave it alone. And no, I will not completely rewrite my story, that's the stupidest idea ever!

_Zeref: _Yeah, that guy annoys me too. He's as dumb as a drunk construction worker.

**Zeref's Disciple: **That literally makes no sense! Wait! Never mind, if I keep talking to you you're stupidity will start to rub off on me.

_Zeref: _MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Zeref's Disciple: **God dammit you're creepy. Anyways thanks for reading and peace out.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE! DON'T IGNORE, IMPORTANT!

**Zeref's Disciple: **Hey guys! I want everyone to know that in my new chapter that it might seem weird by the fact that before I said that the village was in trouble or something. THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND I ACTUALLY ENDED UP MIXING ANOTHER STORY OF MINE WITH THIS ONE. The village is in no peril so I really apologize. Jeez I feel stupid. So I want you to pretend the ending in New Friends was "They arrived home." Ok? Thanks. I'm really sorry it's just I'm under a lot of stress right now with exams and everyone makes mistakes right? It won't happen again and please don't be confused or angry.

_Zeref:_ You're really stupid.

**Zeref's Disciple: **For once I agree with you. Sigh, My bad guys. I'll make it up to you I promise. Peace out.


	8. Summonings

**Summonings**

Ino was walking through the streets of Konoha without a care in the world. She had no destination, no purpose, she simply walked, and walked. She was in a daze, happiness flowed from her toes to the tip of her head, and nothing could possibly bring her down now. She had just decided to move in with Sakura.

Of course everything has a down side and Ino knew that she could no longer keep her and Sakura's relationship a secret, eve though she'd done a very good job of it for the past year and a half. She was scared that her friends would hate her or find her gross and that her relationship with Sakura was wrong, lesbian and gay relationships aren't always smiled upon.

Ino sighed; she was going to move in with Sakura. Ino sighed again; she was going to have to come out of the closet. Ino sighed; here comes Naruto and his new buddy.

"Hey! Ino, what's up?" Naruto called to her.

"Oh, nothing much, you?" She replied politely. In the inside though she was screaming, _"Go away! You are most definitely not the first person I want to tell!"_

Naruto smiled, "Me and Blaze are just going Ichiraku's for some ramen. Turns out he likes ramen as much as I do!"

Ino smiled; it seemed Blaze had a lot in common with Naruto. They both used sage jutsu's, they both had wind chakra, they were both liked ramen, they both summoned giant animals and they were both annoying.

"Yeah. Ichiraku's is awesome!" Blaze said.

Blaze was kind of cute, Ino thought. She didn't swing that way but at the same time she had to admit the kid was attractive. He had broad shoulders and a fit sized body, his hair was a really beautiful blue color and his eyes were amazing, they were a weird gray that shifted shades constantly as if they were their own storms.

"Oh well you guys have fun okay?" Ino said to them.

As she started to walk off she felt someone grab her shoulder and yank her back.

"Naruto! Let me go!" She shouted.

Naruto was frowning, "I've known you long enough to tell when something's bothering you. What is it Ino?"

Ino's eyes widened he knew she was upset. No one knew that not even Sakura knew that. Ino didn't want anyone to notice her pain, she was upset, she wanted to be normal like everyone else and yet she wanted to love Sakura. Ino was torn between love and life.

So when Naruto asked her what was wrong she told him, everything.

It took Ino maybe an hour, but Naruto never looked away, he listened intently and Ino realized that Blaze did the same they both seemed to care.

After she was done Naruto nodded, "So you're gay."

Ino shouted and hit Naruto upside the head so hard he fell to the ground.

"There's no need to put it that way you dolt!" She yelled.

Blaze was laughing and that only infuriated Ino even more. "What're you laughing at you blue haired son of a-"

"Whoa, whoa. Relax Ino." Blaze raised his hands in defense, "I'm just laughing because you're freaking out way too much. I mean you love Sakura right?" Ino nodded. "So then what's your problem? I mean if you love someone then they are your life, so really if you choose Sakura you choose both love and life, not one or the other. I think you're really upset because you think you aren't ready to tell everyone that you're a lesbian. But I think you are, I mean if you're prepared to move in with Sakura then you're clearly ready to tell others about your sexuality."

Ino opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, Blaze's words made sense. She felt so stupid doubting her self that she actually started laughing.

Naruto groaned, "Still here you know!"

Ino gasped, "Oh shit. Sorry Naruto here let me help."

Ino helped Naruto to his feet and brushed some of the dust off his jumpsuit.

"Thanks Blaze, Naruto. You guys really helped. I got to go though, Sakura's expecting me, bye." Ino said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Blaze and Naruto said in unison.

Ino walked off and soon as she was out of sight she started running. She felt so stupid, how could she have ever thought she needed to choose between Sakura and life, so stupid. She was running really fast now, she was close to Sakura's apartment, no, their apartment.

Ino reached the building and hit the buzzer.

"Hello?" Sakura's voice responded.

"Sakura, open this door now. I just had a revelation and now I need to see you." Ino nearly shouted.

"Oh! Ok, ok. Don't freak out."

Ino heard the lock unclicking and she yanked the door open and ran up the stairs and then down the hallway, once she reached the door she practically knocked the damn thing down.

Sakura jumped, "Jesus Ino! What's up with you?"

Ino grabbed Sakura's face with her hands and kissed her full on the mouth. Sakura was at first surprised but then she got into it and soon they were having a full out make out.

Ino pulled back, still holding Sakura's face, "I love you. And I'm about to go tell everyone I'm actually a lesbian and we're dating. Right now."

Sakura's eyes widened, "B-but Ino, I thought you wanted to wait!"

Ino shook her head, "No. Not anymore, I can't keep hiding."

Sakura opened her mouth then closed it. She couldn't seem to form words for what was happening.

"I'm going to start with our parents." Ino said.

Sakura shot to her feet. "NO! No, I'll do anything if you wait like maybe an hour, or a day!"

Ino raised an eyebrow, "I thought you wanted everyone to know?"

Sakura nodded, "I do, it's just I need time to prepare."

Ino shrugged, "Ok. You go change."

Sakura shook her head, "Not like that. Like this."

Before Ino could ask Sakura had dropped the pink robe she was wearing to reveal a lacy black bra, panties and stockings.

"I want my time with you first Ino." Sakura said.

"Oh." That was all Ino could say at the sight of Sakura, she looked amazing.

Sakura stepped up to Ino and ripped off her shirt to reveal a plain blue bra that showed a little too much tit. Sakura grinned and proceeded to tear off Ino's shorts to show a matching thong.

Sakura grinned, "Tsk, tsk Ino. I thought you'd be wearing something more appropriate you really are bad."

Ino smiled and then tore off Sakura's bra, "You haven't seen anything yet babe."

Sakura laughed and then Ino was on her, their tongues touching, hands rubbing, pussies grinding. They grunted as their bodies rubbed against one another, they had gotten so good at this, so good with each other.

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to the bedroom where she flung the girl onto the bed and then pounced on after her. She lay on top of Sakura trailing kisses down the girl's body and stopping just above her panty line.

"You want me to eat you Sakura?" Ino asked in a husky voice.

"Mmmm. Yep." Sakura moaned.

"Good. Because I'm hungry."

Ino tore off the black panties that stood I her way and shoved her tongue into Sakura's pussy, her tongue sliding around hitting spots that drove Sakura crazy. The pinkette's hands were on Ino's head, pushing her farther into her pussy wanting more.

"Ooh Ino, you've gotten so good at this. I fucking love it when you eat my pussy!" Sakura groaned.

Ino laughed into Sakura's slit, causing the girl to get even more pleasure. Sakura screamed as Ino's tongue continued to swirl in beautiful circles against her walls, and then heaven hit.

Cum flooded out and hit Ino right in the face, covering her eyes and soaking her face, the blonde smiled and licked her lips getting as much as she could.

"Damn Sakura, that was a lot." Ino said.

Sakura giggled, "Can't help it."

Ino kissed her girlfriend on the mouth, her tongue slipping in and playing with Sakura's, somewhere along the way Ino lost her panties and bra. As they kissed Ino shifted so that their pussies were touching and then ever so slowly Ino started to slide up and down against Sakura's body, causing their pussies to rub against one another.

Sakura moaned into their kiss alongside Ino as the pleasure began to build up. Sakura pushed Ino off of her and then shoved the blonde onto her back, then spread her legs, and got into the scissor position with her. Sakura, on her knees, rolled her hips hard and fast, smashing her pussy against Ino's.

"Oh fuck! This has got to be my favorite position of all time!" Ino screamed.

Sakura groaned, "Oh fuck yeah! I'm so wet and I want to cum."

Sakura sped up her humping so her hips were a blue, her stockings now soaked with pussy juice.

"Getting close down here babe. I can feel it!" Ino shouted as she felt her orgasm approach.

Sakura nodded, "Got it."

She sped up trying to get Ino to cum, she used one of her hands and shoved three fingers into Ino's pussy and started to shove them in and out trying to speed things along.

Ino screamed, "THAT DID IT!"

Ino squirted and I mean squirted. Her juices sprayed so hard they reach Sakura's tits, soaking them.

Seeing that display made Sakura dump her own cum all over Ino's pussy and it trailed down the girl's body reaching her tits as well.

Once she came down Ino slumped back and Sakura soon followed, lying on top of her.

"Well, that was fun." Sakura said.

Ino laughed, "Sure was. Ready to go?"

Sakura sighed, "Sure. It's now or never huh?"

Ino nodded, "Pretty much."

Sakura got off the bed and walked to the closet where she pulled out her usual red dress and biker shorts. She slipped them on quickly and then grabbed a baggy blue t-shirt and jeans for Ino.

"Well. Here goes nothing." Ino said as she opened the door into the hallway.

Sakura nodded, "Damn right."

"Show me what you guys can do! Got anything special?" Naruto shouted to Blaze and Ko.

The three of them had been sparring for quite some time now and at first Naruto was confused as to how lightning and wind worked so well together but he realized quick. They were good, Blaze's win came in hand for Ko's defense which allowed Ko o produce stronger jutsu's easier and faster, while Ko's lightning came in handy if they were against earth users and Blaze was in trouble, a nifty combo.

Blaze looked at Ko, "Let's summon them."

Ko nodded. He bit his thumb and did the hand signs for a summoning jutsu.

"Summoning jutsu!" He shouted.

A large cloud of dust appeared and it took a while for it to disappear but when it did Naruto's eyes widened.

There stood a giant brown bear, with rippling muscles and scars littering his body. The bear wore a black colored armor and its eyes were pure black.

Ko smiled, "This is Gekido, my bear."

The bear roared, "What is this about Ko you bastard! I was having a wonderful nap and you woke me. Where's Blaze, I'm going to kill him!"

Blaze shouted and stomped his foot, "What did I do this time you old throw rug!"

The bear snarled, "You were being you, you damn pompous brat!"

Naruto laughed, "So this is you're summoning animal. Very nice, reminds me of Gamabunta."

The bear growled, "That old toad, a pain in my ass is what he is!"

Ko frowned, "Gamabunta?"

Naruto grinned, "I'll show ya!"

Naruto bit his thumb and did the hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A large cloud of dust appeared once more and cleared to reveal a giant red toad with a pipe, katana and a jacket.

"What do you want Naruto? I'm busy you know!" Gamabunta asked.

"Oh don't worry dude. You can go soon just wanted to show you to my new friends." Naruto said.

"I am not some fancy toy you show to your friends you piece of-" Gamabunta was cut off as Naruto dispelled the summoning.

"Yeah, that was Gamabunta." He said to Blaze and Ko.

"Cool! That's freaking awesome! Ok wait, I'll show you my summoning." Blaze said.

Blaze was very quick with his signs, clear indication he was experienced with it.

"Summoning Jutsu!" He shouted.

Once again the filled was filled with smoke and when it faded in its place was giant lizard, its scales black and its back was decorated with a dozen blue dots. Its tongue was a powder blue color that made Naruto think it was clearly poisonous, and its eyes were a pale blue color that made Naruto shiver, it was a cool but scary summoning.

"This is Pagos, my lizard. He's a poisonous creature and he's incredibly fast, he's man use is transportation in battle, but he is also a strong fighter. He is a warrior of his kind, a fierce one." Blaze bragged.

"Master Blaze, why am I here? Speaking of which, where is here?" Pagos asked.

Blaze grinned, "We made it pal! We're in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

The lizard hissed, "Konoha, my lord! It is as I imagined, full of amazing buildings. Are the ninjas a strong as they say?"

Blaze pointed at Naruto, "Oh yeah! This is Naruto Uzumaki, he even managed to beat ME!"

Pagos hissed, "You defeated Master Blaze? How extraordinary!"

Naruto blushed, "I don't know why you're making a big deal out of it. It was just a skirmish. Jeez."

Pagos gave out a series of long hisses that Naruto later realized was laughing, "You must have faith in yourself little one. Blaze is strong, the strongest genin in the Hidden Sound."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You are?"

Blaze nodded, "Yeah. Ko and Melody are my team; together we could easily take down any of the genins in the Hidden Sound, maybe even half of the chunin. But none of the jounin, those guys are insane! Anyways, Pagos you can go now."

"Yes my lord." Pagos hissed before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Wow! Those summoning's are sweet! You guys are lucky, a bear and a lizard. All I get are toads." Naruto said.

Ko frowned, "What do you mean toads? I thought you only get one summoning?"

Naruto grinned, "Oh nah! I made friends with them on Mount Myoboku, so I can summon any of them."

Blaze gasped, "DUDE! That's awesome, the lizard sage said I can only summon one and even then I didn't get to choose I had to find my right 'partner' and that was Pagos!"

Naruto looked at them, "You guys can only summon one? Wow, sorry I just thought it was the same for everyone."

Ko shook his head, "Gekido is the only giant bear, and he has no kin. He is a loner and it was only after I survived ten minutes fighting him that he signed his first contract with me."

Naruto shrugged, "Whatever. We should head back. Hinata and Melody will be home by now."

Blaze nodded, "Okay. Lead the way boss!"

"So Melody, any boys you like?" Hinata asked the shy girl.

Melody nodded but didn't answer.

Hinata sighed, "Well who is it?"

Melody blushed, "It's. It's um, it's that other boy with us during the trip from the hidden Sound."

Hinata grinned, "Shikamaru?"

Melody shook her head, "No. The other one!"

"Kiba?"

Melody nodded.

Hinata broke out in laughter, "Kiba-kun. Now he's an interesting character. He's very nice but he can be really aggressive. Besides he's way too old for you."

Melody frowned, "I'm fifteen"

Hinata looked at her with surprise, "You are?"

"Yeah. My birthday was a couple months ago." Melody said.

"Sorry Melody, just didn't seem like you were. So I guess you're not too young. So, does that mean you'll try something?" Hinata asked.

Melody blushed even more, "Maybe. I'm not sure, he's intimidating but he's also really cute."

Hinata stifled a giggle, "Well, that's how it is for most people when they have a crush."

Melody shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyways. When the time comes I'll do something, for now, we have other issues."

Hinata frowned, "What do you mean?"

Melody looked up and Hinata was shocked to see tears in her eyes, "The Hidden Sound, they're coming for us."

"What! Why?" Hinata shouted.

Melody flinched, "We are very important to them. We are strong and know a lot of their secrets, Blaze and Ko are thick headed, and they think our problems are over. But they are not; the Hidden Sound will come and try to kill us and any who know their secrets, in other words, Konoha."

Hinata couldn't move she was in so much shock, "You mean. When you answered our questions, you mean that now we're…"

"I'M SORRY! I didn't mean for this!" Melody screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Hinata sank to her knees, "I need to tell Naruto."

_To be Continued…_

**Zeref's Disciple: **Oh! Shit just got real! Ok my devoted readers, first things first; I am terribly sorry this chapter so long and then ended up being so short. Second; Exams are over and I am officially done grade ten so I'll be able to write more. Third; I can only write until July 2nd because then I am gone I am afraid for a three week long camping trip, it's a huge jamboree in Alberta for Canadian Scouts and I'm volunteering for security patrol. I'M SORRY! I'll make it up to you. I swear, I swear, I swear!

_Zeref: _I am beginning to think you are merely here to write a chapter and then make everyone disappointed and crush their hopes and dreams. MONSTER.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Waaaah! No I don't! I just have a life other than writing, not saying I don't like writing. I love it. I can probably make MAYBE two chapters before I leave, definitely one. Scratch that, I'll probably make two as I have this whole week off. Anyways, please R&R, speaking of R&R, those anonymous bastards who keep calling my work stupid and that I am doing everything wrong; SHUT UP. Go write your own story if you don't like mine, nut stop criticizing everything I do you jerks.

_Zeref: _They're pissing me off too. Shall I kill them? Muhahahahahaha

**Zeref's Disciple: **That is quite unnecessary! Just stop ok!? Anyways, please R&R and peace out.

_Zeref: _Can I at least cut off their limbs? Or maybe remove their inner organs from their belly buttons!

**Zeref's Disciple: **Dude! That's disgusting, don't do that, and stop ruining my outros!


	9. War

**War**

Naruto was in the midst of a sea of Sound Ninja. He was a whirling madman, swirling under enemies and throwing countless kunai at his opponents. Off to his side was Rock Lee, the Green Beast was kicking and punching his victims as hard as he could and not once was he touched, he really was a beast. Then there was Blaze who was sitting upon his giant lizard, Pagos. From his perch he flung kunai and Pagos spat acid at every person bearing the symbol of the Hidden Sound. The three of them were assigned to the front lines and were told to fight as hard as they could until they dropped. So they did.

After Melody had told Hinata about the upcoming invasion they'd gone o Tsuande who'd taken immediate action. She'd assigned positions, what squads were to be and what weren't to be. Naruto, Lee and Blaze were assigned to the first wave with Shikamaru. Choji, Ko and Neji were placed in the second wave along with Guy and Kakashi. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were with the sensory division searching out any traps, unexpected menaces and ninjas sneaking in behind lines and anything that needed a nose or eyes. Ino, Skaura and Melody were placed in charge of the medical station under Shizune and Tsuande and were constantly busy taking care of the wounded. Naruto had been really excited and together he'd waited for voer eight hours outside the village gates with Lee, Shikamaru, Blaze and about a hundred more ninja waiting. They'd gotten so bored they'd started a game of cards, Lee and Naruto played go fish while Blaze played shogi with Shikamaru. He was surprisingly good and everyone was confused as to where the bored had come form. Then the war finally beagn and that is where Naruto was now.

Naruto blasted back three ninja with a simple rasengan. Then when he almost became overwhelmed he unleashed a giant rasengan and blew back over twenty men. Naruto nodded at Lee letting him know he was about to enter sage mode, then he dispelled one of the three Naruto clones sitting and meditating in Tsunade's office. Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal the red markings around them and then he was a monster.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto screamed as he slammed down a rasenshurkien straight in the middle of a crowd of over fifty Sound ninja. It exploded and thirty of them collapsed while the other twenty fell to their knees or flew back. Naruto jumped to his feet and sped off to a new group of ninja to fight.

Lee himself was using the lotus technique a record amount of times and as usual he wasn't even tired. His skill would've made Guy cry with pride, Lee had started training with Naruto more often and had increased his skill of hand-to-hand combat tenfold and now he rivaled those at the level of even Neji in the art of taijutsu.

Finally Pagos lost the energy he could take and dispelled to rest leaving Blaze on his own two feet. He drew a katana he'd been given to by the Hokage. It was long and made of chakra metal so hard it crushed rocks. He had been the pride of the Hidden Sound not only in his ninjutsu but also in his swordplay. He whirled through the crowds of ninja all calling insult of betrayal and each silenced by the edge of his blade.

"Wind style: Bursting Hurricane!"

Blaze slammed his hands together and there was silence then a burst of extreme power form him exploding outwards and knocking over everyone within a one-mile radius, even the Konoha ninja fell, except Naruto. Then Blaze filled his sword with wind chakra and now enhanced in strength he slammed it into the ground burying it to the hilt and with that one simple strike he created a crevice so large not even the best ninja could jump it and many fell to their deaths. Luckily for Blaze not a single Leaf Ninja had fallen. The battle had been going on for almost twelve hours before finally fatigue began to make its way into the bodies of the three ninja.

Lee's moves began to slow and became sloppier. Finally for the first time that day he was struck in the chest and he stumbled backwards. More hits came and struck him everywhere, some he blocked others took their toll. He was beaten furiously but he never gave up. Kicks and punches still came from him and he still fell many men. Eventually though one hit decided he could continue no longer. He took a hard chakra filled chop to the chest and he flew back so ahrd he created a trench in the ground and when he tried to get up he found he couldn't manage it. He looked up to see a Sound Ninja lunging towards him with a large sword. Just before the blade reached him another stopped it. Lee looked to see Blaze smiling at him.

"Sorry. Almost didn't stop that one. I think you should take a break though," He told Lee.

Lee smiled weakly, "I believe that you are right."

"Good job Lee. The spirit of youth at its finest! Now I will take you to the medical station."

Lee heard and called out, "Guy sensei?"

"Yes Lee its me. Now lets go," Guy picked Lee up and slung him over his shoulder and then he made his way to the station with great speed.

Blaze watched them leave and began to realize he'd used a ton of chakra and was beginning to feel tired. He'd been stupid and didn't set up clones like Naruto had so he couldn't enter sage mode. But he decided to keep going until collapse.

He turned and with a loud yell ran back into the fray. He slashed, sliced and diced with incredible skill and speed knocking aside opponents left and right. He was a demon, a blue demon.

Blaze came up to one tall man with bright green hair and one eye red and the other black.

"Harui?" Blaze asked, dazed.

"Yes Blaze. It is I. For years you were always considered my superior but today I will strike you down once and for all," Harui said.

Harui had been another sword user in the Hidden Sound and had always tried to beat Blaze but never succeeded and so he had went into secret training under a strange man who never revealed his face for many years and none had heard from him since until now.

Harui drew his very large chakra bladed sword and with a loud cry he striked at Blaze. Unfortunately for him Blaze wasn't in the mood for playing games and easily side stepped then with one slice of his sword Harui never shouted again.

Blaze continued on his rampage until he could take no more and collapsed to his knees and used his sword for balance as he tried to get back up on his feet. He looked up and saw a man running towards him with a large battle hammer full of chakra, Blaze feebly tried to raise his sword in defense but it fell from his hands and he closed his eyes ready to meet his fate. Then with a loud crash and a scream the man perished beneath a giant brown paw.

"No way. Gekido?" Blaze said with a painful smile on his face.

The giant brown bear growled, "Yeah, its me. I had to come and save your ass again. I'm going to eat your damn throat out after this you worthless piece of-"

"OKAY! Gekido lets play nice okay? Besides we have a bunch of Sound Ninja to take care of," Ko said interrupting the insult, "Melody! Take Blaze to the medical station. He's clearly done."

Blaze looked to see Melody sitting behind Ko on Gekido's head.

She nodded, "Yes sir!"

Melody dropped won and helped Blaze to his feet and slowly they made their way to the medical station. On the way thought they past a hill of sound ninja that seemed to be on top of something they were trying really hard to either kill or squish to death.

Blaze narrowed his eyes, "What the-"

"RASENSHURIKEN!"

The hill of ninja exploded outwards and many men flew back almost fifty feet and left standing was Naruto Uzumaki with the biggest smile on his face and a rasengan sitting in the palm of his hand and his eyes red.

"Hey Blaze. Tired out? Me too I'm on my last clone so I might be joining you later. But no promises. Hahahahaha!" He laughed and jumped back into the fray.

Blaze rolled his eyes, "You've got to be kidding me."

Naruto was having a blast he loved fighting. He was knocking out ninja after ninja, he was sweating like crazy and was near collapse but the smile never left his face. Not even for a second. He continued to blast back ninja with his enormous selection of rasegans. Rasenshuriken, giant rasengan, rasengan barrage even just a plain rasengan.

Finally though he'd used too much chakra and his sage mode faded away and was left as his normal self. He stumbled a bit and wiped his face of sweat and grinned, then raised his fist and lunged forward and knocked back another ninja and even though he was about to pass out he still shouted out them all.

"Coma at me! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

The ninja lunged forward and either threw themselves or kunai, hundreds of kunai. Just before they touched him someone flashed in front of him and he heard words but couldn't make them out and then the person began spinning and everything that came towards them flew back.

"Shee-it. Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Naruto I like what you've been doing but you're kind of overdoing it. Hinata take him back to the medical station." Neji said.

Naruto turned around, "Hinata? That you?"

Hinata smiled, "Yeah. Come on, let's go get you some medical attention."

Naruto shrugged, it was as if he was drunk, "Sure."

Naruto awoke in a room with white walls, white floors and white fucking everything. T

"This looks familiar. Am I in the hospital…again?" He asked out loud.

"Yeah you are. After you were taken to the hospital the second wave of our ninja came out and it was only a matter of a few hours before the Sound Ninja retreated. A pathetic attempt by them, I mean holy crap were they weak. This chapter's battle was so short because they were nothing compared to the Three Monsters."

Naruto frowned, "Two questions. One, who are you? Two, who are the Three Monsters?"

"Dude, seriously? It's me Shikamaru. And as for the Three Monsters that'd be Blaze, Lee and you. You guys destroyed the enemy last week," Shikamaru said.

"Wait! Last week? How long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru chuckled, "You sued a lot of chakra, about five days."

"Shit. I've been out that long?" Naruto shook his head in amazement.

"Yeah. Blaze woke up about two hours before you and Lee is still out like a sack of leaves. But the enemy is gone and Hinata is 'anxiously' awaiting your return." Shikamaru said with a raised eyebrow and a nudge to Naruto's ribs.

"Shit that's right! Hinata's probably worried sick." Naruto said, sitting up.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Nah. She's just bored without you."

Naruto frowned, "Oh. Well whatever. Anything else I should know?"

Shikamaru contemplated, "Yeah I suppose. Melody had sex with Kiba two days after the battle. I know because they were making noises as I passed his house. It was horrible, they were saying things I cannot say again. Also Ino and Skaura came out about their apparent lesbian relationship. Everyone already knew though I mean how could they possibly think they were hiding anything. Their parents weren't even shocked they just made a small dinner for both their families to celebrate the 'coming out of the closet'. Also, Ko decided to buy property in the village and he is currently living there with Blaze. Well, Blaze is scheduled to go live there after he gets out. As for Melody she's practically living with Sakura and Ino. Yeah. That's about it."

Naruto shook his head, "This is insane. You mean to say Sakura's mom can cook!?"

Shikamaru shook his head in pity for Naruto stupidity, 'Come on Naruto. Let's just go and go get drunk or something."

Naruto grinned, "Ok."

Naruto was sitting in a small bar with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji, Blaze, Shino, and Lee, who had awoken and hour after Naruto. There was a bunch of empty glasses around the table and they were all wasted.

"So anyways, I took her over to the bed and then…we had sex. Three times. It was awesome."

Everyone else stared at Kiba as he explained his experience with Melody.

Choji was entranced, "Isn't she like twelve?"

Kiba glared at him, "No you idiot! She's sixteen. And she was pretty fucking awesome man. Oh man she was tight. Very vocal too."

Lee had his head in his hands, "So are you guys…. dating?"

Kiba shrugged, "I don't know if having sex every second day is dating. I might take her out on a date she's actually really nice."

Blaze slammed his fist on the table. "Damn right! She's awesome so don't do anything stupid or I will mess you up."

Kiba laughed, "Go home Blaze you're drunk!"

They all laughed and then subconsciously all grabbed a shot and drained it back and slammed their glasses down at the same time.

Then Naruto shot to his feet, "Shit! Hinata! She still doesn't know I'm out of the hospital!"

Lee shot to his feet, "Same for me but with Tenten!"

Neji shot to his feet, "What do you mean! You and Tenten are together?"

Lee nodded, "We hooked up the night before the battle. It was amazing."

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" Neji lunged forward in drunken anger.

Choji stepped between them, "Neji this isn't the pla-"

"Shut up you fatty!" Neji unwisely yelled.

"Did…did you call me fat?" Choji asked a shadow passing over his face.

"I'm out!" Shouted everyone except Neji. They all quickly cleared the bar making their way to their respective destinations. Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino to their houses, Naruto to Hinata's and Lee to Tenten's. As they walked away there was a loud explosion form within the bar and a strangled scream for help and then another explosion. They didn't even look back.

Naruto knocked on Hinata's door. He'd sobered himself up by dunking his head in a barrel of rainwater by some random house. And then he'd come to Hinata's knowing he was probably in trouble.

The door opened and Naruto opened his mouth to apologize only for him to shut it and stare.

Hinata was wearing her lacy black panties. That was it.

"Hey Naruto. Welcome back. Want to come in?" Hinata asked winking at him.

"Oh god yes I do. I am so coming in." Naruto said.

**To Be Continued….**

**Zeref's Disciple: **Well my dear readers I am said to say this is the end. I have no more ideas for the story. Of course I'm not going to end it like this. "I'm going to post more chapters. Each of them will be a lemon featuring the key couples in the story. Hinata ad Naruto, Ino and Skaura, even the non-featuring such as Melody and Kiba, Tenten and Lee and just because I'm spontaneous I'm going to make one with Blaze and one of the other Naruto characters. Maybe Ayame. Hmmm.

_Zeref: _That's weak. I thought you'd make it much more exciting with more battles and romantic issues. Now you juts pussy you're way out of it.

**Zeref's Disciple: **That's harsh fuckface. But yes I guess you're right. I want you to know though I'm coming up with new ideas for a Naruto fanfic. I was thinking a sequel, like a separate story for Blaze. I can always use ideas. You let me know what you want I will do my very best to deliver. Do not worry Blaze, Ko and Melody will not be disappearing. I like these characters a lot and I want to keep using them. Of course I was thinking of maybe making a new character or maybe two. I'd love it if you guys could give me an idea about that. Like shoot out names, or maybe a cool trait such as chakra type or personality trait. Just give me a hand. Anyways, thanks for reading please R&R and as always have a nice day and Peace Out.

_Zeref: _As always my disciple. Fuck yourself.

**Zeref's Disciple: **I thought masters were supposed to be caring and not dicks who insult their students every chance they get.

_Zeref: _Hello? Evil wizard? I hate everyone you moron. Even myself! Haven't you been reading the Fairy Tail mangas. Stupid shit.

**Zeref's Disciple: **OKAY THAT'S IT! After this, you, me and a crap ton of chocolate. We're having an eating contest.

_Zeref: _You will lose little boy.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Why do you always have to ruin my outros!


	10. Celebration Loving

_Previously on Unknown Feelings…_

_Naruto knocked on Hinata's door. He'd sobered himself up by dunking his head in a barrel of rainwater by some random house. And then he'd come to Hinata's knowing he was probably in trouble._

_The door opened and Naruto opened his mouth to apologize only for him to shut it and stare._

_Hinata was wearing her lacy black panties. That was it._

_"Hey Naruto. Welcome back. Want to come in?" Hinata asked winking at him._

_"Oh god yes I do. I am so coming in." Naruto said._

Hinata stepped aside letting Naruto enter and she closed and locked the door before turning to Naruto. She turned to Naruto and winked at him again and his jaw dropped and he shook his head.

"You're too good for me," Naruto said.

Hinata grinned wickedly, "In that case I'll leave you be."

Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

Hinata smiled as Naruto took her into his hands and kissed her lovingly, after a war the primary thing was to be with one another. That didn't meant they weren't going to fuck later, of course they were!

Naruto removed his hands from Hinata's face and moved them to her tits, which he massaged while rubbing her nipple with his thumbs making her moan into the kiss. After he felt they'd kissed long enough Naruto pulled back and smiled at her.

"What're you smiling at?" Hinata asked squishing her tits together distractingly.

Naruto grinned, "The fact that I'm about to fuck the brains out of someone who is so hot."

Hinata blushed, "I'm kind of excited for that. We're doing everything tonight! Pussy. Blowjob. Eating me out. Titty fuck. And anal."

Naruto's eyes widened, "I think…that I can TOTALLY handle that!

Naruto tore off his jumpsuit and picked up Hinata and threw her onto the couch and kissed her breasts sucking on the nipples. Hinata moaned and held his head there urging him to continue and she squealed in pleasure. Naruto's free hands slipped down to the soaking wet pussy of Hinata and he slipped in two fingers while the other fingers explored her body.

"Ooh so good Naruto," Hinata whispered.

Naruto moved his head lower down her body kissing trails all the way to the glistening pussy which had a couple of his fingers pumping in and out and Naruto quickly added his tongue to the action shoving it inside her as well and swirling around while his fingers pumped her and Hinata moved her hands down to Naruto's spiky blonde hair holding it there as he violated her most sensitive spot.

Naruto continued to lick the beautiful girl as best he could until finally Hinata gave out a loud squeal and came hard, her juices spraying all over Naruto's face.

Naruto pulled back licking his lips and smiled at his girlfriend, "That was fun!"

Hinata giggled, "Get over here big boy. Time for me to suck your big, bad cock."

Hinata winked and Naruto shuffled over to her and soon she was on her knees and he was standing and she was licking his dick all along the shaft and kissing the tip.

Naruto sighed as he felt her tongue lick him and he gave out a sudden grunt when she finally took him in her mouth, she bobbed her head lightly sideway so his dick poked into her cheek and then with no warning she dropped her head completely deep throating him hard and made her self choke hard and pulled back gasping. The feeling of him sliding down her throat that fast was incredible and she began to deep throat Naruto like that again for several minutes.

Naruto grabbed ahold of her head as tight as he could and pushed her head down hard moaning loudly before his cock stiffened and his cum spurted out in three humungous loads that filled Hinata's mouth so much that it bursted through her lips and dirtied her face and dribbled down onto her chest.

Hinata let Naruto's cock out of her mouth with a loud pop and a trail of drool followed but Hinata licked her lips and it broke away. The girl grinned as she wiped her face clean and crept closer to Naruto and straddled his waist.

"Stick it in me baby," Hinata whispered in his ear.

Naruto grinned and lifted Hinata, position his cock and then let her fall down hard onto it and he felt himself get swallowed up by her warm, wet walls.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's shoulders and began to bounce up and down on his cock riding him cowgirl style and she moaned loudly, throwing her head back and rolling her hips.

Naruto grabbed her hips as she rode him, the pleasure was incredible, this had to be their best fuck yet.

"Fuck! Cumming Hinata!" Naruto grunted.

Hinata squealed as she felt his cock stiffen inside her and his cum flow out into her womb. Hinata came almost as soon as Naruto finished and her juices leaked out all over their groins.

Hinata smiled at Naruto, "That…that was fun. Now, I think it's time for that titty fuck."

Naruto smiled as Hinata bent over and wrapped her trademark giant breasts around his cock and began to slide them up and down letting some spit fall out on to them to lube his cock up. Hinata looked up at Naruto as she began to slide her glorious tits up and down his rigid cock, Naruto was moaning at the feeling. Nothing was better than a good titty fuck from Hinata.

"Mmm cumming Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

His cock burst and shots of cum splattered all over Hinata's face and tits covering her. Once he finished Naruto grinned at his handiwork, Hinata was drenched from the tits up with his cum, it was in her hair, eyes, mouth, neck, face and tits.

Hinata smiled and licked her lips clean and began to scoop cum from her face and lick the fingers clean afterwards.

"Want to suck these clean?" Hinata asked Naruto lifting up her tits and squishing them together, cum spilling out between them.

Naruto didn't answer but instead shoved his face inside her tits and furiously began to lick them and sucking hard on the nipples until it was no longer covered in cum but Naruto's saliva sparkling nicely.

All the while Hinata had two fingers pumping inside her pussy masturbating hard as Naruto pleased her breasts.

"Mmm yeah baby suck those babies, suck them hard!" Hinata gasped.

Naruto lifted his head and picked hinata up suddenly causing her to cum from her fingering and her juices spilled down her legs reaching all the way to her toes.

"Awwwwwwwn!" Hinata groaned as she came.

Naruto flopped her down onto the nice, large in Hinata's room. Naruto slipped over top of her and kissed her hard his hands moving to her tits so he could mold them with his hands.

""N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered due to the pleasure.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"Fuck me. Please fuck me! FUCK ME!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto wasted absolutely no time and he grabbed his girlfriend's hips and slammed her up against him his dick shooting up into her faster than he'd ever done sending shockwaves through Hinata's pussy and she screamed loudly as he filled her up completely.

"HOOOLY SHIIT! NAAAARRRRUUUUUTTTTOOOOO!" Hinata screamed.

Naruto picked Hinata up as he was on his knees and began to fuck her harder and deeper Hinata could barely see anymore, her vision covered by a haze of red as she was fucked harder than she'd ever been before. Naruto's cock was reaching ALL THE WAY. It was literally touching her very edge, it could go no deeper it seemed!

Hinata couldn't stop herself and she came hard her juices squirting out far all over the bed but Naruto simply kept going whilst Hinata was lost in a sea of intense pleasure, she couldn't stop cumming.

"Ungh! Ogh! Mmm! Awwn! Gugh! Ungh! UNNNGGGHHH! AWWWWWWN!"

Those were the only sounds Hinata could make, her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out and all thought gone from her mind as Naruto fucked her.

Naruto was enjoying himself immensely seeing Naruto so deeply pleased by his fucking. But of course even Naruto couldn't last forever and he too began to feel his climax approaching and he grabbed Hinata's ass and shoved her down on his cock completely and let himself unleash. His cock spurted three times pumping three humongous streams of cum into Hinata, it filled her up in one shot and kept going causing it to spill out of Hinata and form a large pool of cum on the sheets.

Hinata sighed deeply as she felt the warmth of Naruto's cum enter her and then flopped down on to her back onto the bed while Naruto grinned like a mad man covered in sweat and Hinata's cum.

"Hinata that was awesome. What's next?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled, "Time for some hot anal baby."

Naruto grinned and flipped Hinata onto her stomach and lifted her up onto her hands and knees before beginning to rub his cock up against her round ass and slipped it between the cheeks and began to fuck her like that. It was like a titty fuck only with her ass cheeks instead.

Hinata moaned, even though it wasn't inside it still felt really good.

Naruto continued to grind his cock against her asshole for a while before unexpectedly, without warning he slammed it into her ass all the way making Hinata be shoved forward, her tits to jiggle and for her to scream.

Naruto laughed as she did this and continued to now thrust inside Hinata's second cock hole his hands on her ass cheeks squeezing them hard. Hinata moaned and groaned as Naruto once again filled her up, only this time in her tighter hole, his hands on her ass added to the intense pleasure and she was screaming her head off.

"AWWWWWN! FUCK YES! FUCK YES! PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME HHAARRDDEERR!" Hinata screamed.

Naruto grinned, "Your wish is my COMMAND!"

With the last word Naruto began to thrust as hard as he could, pulling until only his tip was in then slamming it in hard making Hinata lurch forward and her tits to jiggle like crazy and the words Hinata said were so naughty it made Naruto horny as hell.

Hinata gave one particular high-pitched scream and it took a second for Naruto to realize she had cum and her jucies were dripping down onto the sheets and that was all it took for Naruto to go over the edge as well. He grabbed ahold of Hinata's ass and grunted hard as his cock spurted four huge loads into the sexy ass of Hinata Hyuuga. His cum poured into her and filled her ass up completely but it kept coming and it squirted out in the cracks between Naruto's large cock and Hinata's ass and also fell to the sheets.

Finally Naruto finished and pulled out of Hinata and let her flop on to her belly panting, Naruto looked at the bed and couldn't stop from grinning.

"Well Hinata, I made a mess of your sheets. My bad!" Naruto laughed as he said that scratching the back of his head.

Hinata giggled, "It's okay Naruto. But there is only one more thing for us to do before we clean up. I told we'd do everything. What's left?"

Naruto grabbed his chin in a thinking pose, "We did pussy, anal, you sucked me off, you also gave me a tit job so all that could be left is….OH!"

Hinata didn't get the chance to ask him what he thought it was before she had her legs lifted up off the bed so her pussy could be lifted to the face of Naruto and have his tongue shove itself inside of her.

"Ooooooh Sh-shit!" Hinata gasped in complete surprise.

Narut laughed and sent vibrations through his girlfriend and Hinata moaned as his tongue swirled within her and his hands held her ankle the only thing keeping her ass off the bed so he could eat her out.

"Mmm Naruto baby that feels so GOOD!" Hinata sighed as Naruto licked her inside.

Naruto shoved his tongue deeper and also began to suck hard and loud on her clit and pussy lips making loud smacking noises that only made Hinata hornier.

Unfortunately for Hinata (and you guys. SORRY!) she'd been fucked twice already intensely and after a blowjob and a tit fuck she was already prone ot a quick release and she found herself cumming hard, her juices flowing out and covering Naruto's face and she was screaming. Screaming, the pleasure exploding everywhere, nothing but so much PLEASURE. But it all ended too fast and Hinata's eyes rolled into the back of her head and all she saw was darkness.

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself lying in her bed, covered by her soft white duvet blanket and the walls as white as usual. She sat up and let the covers fall revealing her nakedness, her tits were clean no sign of cum anywhere and her nipples hard as rock.

"Was it all just a dream?" Hinata asked herself getting out of bed ignoring grabbing clothes and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey!"

Hinata smiled as she saw her blonde lover sitting at the table slurping back some ramen.

"You passed out after we finished so I cleaned up without you and I even washed you off…maybe licked. But only in some places," Naruto winked at her,

Hinata blushed deeply and sat down next to Naruto still naked, "So. How long have you been up?"

Naruto shrugged, "Not long. In fact I was about to make you breakfast!"

Hinata smiled, "thanks but I've got this Naruto. Since you cleaned I'll cook. And as a special favor how about I cook…naked?"

Naruto grinned, "That sounds great."

Hinata had a pan on the stove, bacon frying in the pan and another pan to her left scrambling eggs and toast in the toaster. She had to wear an apron so the grease wouldn't splash her naked body. But lucky for Naruto her ass was still in full view so he busied himself at the table looking at it and rubbing his member through his pants.

Finally Naruto couldn't take it, just staring and walked up behind Hinata and cupped her ass cheeks in his hands and licked her ear. Hinata dropped the spatula onto the stove gasping.

"N-Naruto! I-I'm cooking. I can't! Oh! Mmmmmmmmm," Hinata gave in to the pleasure of Naruto rubbing her ass and sucking on her neck and left him to continue and she shakily picked up the spatula and tried to keep cooking.

Unfortunately Naruto didn't like that and in retaliation he shoved two fingers inside of her pussy from behind and once again Hinata stiffened and dropped the spatula and began to moan as Naruto slowly pumped his fingers inside her tight walls.

"Turn around," Naruto whispered in her ear.

Hinata did as she was told and turned to face Naruto and he undid the strap to her apron letting it fall down just below her tits so he could finally grasp the glorious mounds within his hands and massage them.

Hinata sighed as she felt his hand groping her tit and his other hand fingering her nicely.

"Oh Naruto~" Hinata sighed deeply.

Naruto chuckled, "Oh Hinata. You are just loving this aren't you little sex addict."

Hinata blushed, "Don't call me that."

"What? Sex addict?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and Naruto laughed, "But you seem to be one. You always get so _wet_ when I touch you and you sigh when I rub your body. You love sex don't you?"

Hinata nodded moaning as Naruto added a third finger and sped his pumping up, the smell of burning food filled the room but both of the habitants forgot about the food, they were fixed purely on this moment.

Naruto leaned in close and whispered in Hinata's ear, "You want it?"

Hinata groaned, "Just fucking fuck me already!"

Naruto grinned, "Okay!"

Naruto let his pants fall and his hard as rock cock sprang out and he wasted no time in slipping it into the juicy wet walls of Hinata his hands grabbing her large breasts and squeezing them. Hinata had her back to the stove, the heat on her back only making her wetter and Naruto thrusted into her without mercy.

"Mmm Naruto! You…are…so…bad! Fucking…your girlfriend…while…she's…cooking?" Hinata moaned as he fucked her hard.

Naruto laughed, "What can I say? I like it like this."

Hinata ignored him and wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands on his shoulders as Naruto continued to thrust up into her his hands moving to her ass so her tits could jiggle free and crazily form the hard fucking.

"Naruto~" Hinata moaned.

"Hinata!" Naruto grunted.

"FUCK! I-I'm so cl-close!" Hinata stuttered out.

Naruto nodded, "Me too! Fuck!"

Naruto lifted Hinata completely off from the stove and held her suspended in the air and thrusted as hard and fast as he could into her making her scream in pleasure.

"CUMMING! I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" Hinata screamed her walls clamping hard around Naruto cock and her pussy twitching as her cum poured out.

Naruto grunted as his cock stiffened and he dropped his load deep into Hinata filling her up once again.

Once they had both finished cumming Naruto let Hinata down to stand and she wobbled a bit from the hard fucking but regained herself just before she fell and she looked up at Naruto and grinned.

Just as Naruto was about to speak the burning smell entered Hinata's nose and she yelped and scrambled over to the stove, the bacon was literally ash and the eggs were a nice shade of charcoal. Hinata moaned in disappointment.

"Oh Naruto I'm sorry!" Hinata said turning to him.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it Hinata. Besides I have a better idea for breakfast!"

Hinata frowned, "What?"

Naruto grinned and lifted Hinata up into his arms and walked over to the bedroom, "You!"

**Zeref's Disciple: **There you have it! Finally it only took forever! I'm sorry about that everyone. It's just I was stupid and I'm literally writing five stories at once here! I just finished this one and just before it I finished my Spider-Man one-shot with Gwen Stacy, I'm working on a new Fairy tail chapter for Cana's Orgy, I've just come up with a new Pokémon storyline with my own character, I'm about to start writing a new lemon one-shot featuring characters from the Pokémon manga: Pokémon Adventures Green and Blue. You should check that manga out! I know t's kind of a kid's thing but if you're like me you're NEVER too old for Pokémon!

_Zeref: _I don't think they wanna listen to you. You ignored them for a long time.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Bu-but I apologized! Besides I have a very good excuse! I mean I really am sorry. And since when do you get an opinion! I could easily stop putting you in my outros!

_Zeref: _You wouldn't considering I'm one of the main reason people read your stories. They love me!

**Zeref's Disciple: **Yeah. Sure. They read my stories to listen to you talk like an asshole and make a fool of yourself, oh mighty wizard!

_Zeref: _Don't make me kill you!

**Zeref's Disciple: **ANYWAYS! I was really hoping for this to be finished sooner but oopsies! Also I've got a few more chapters left for this story. I've got the lemon chapter featuring: Sakura and Ino a fan favorite! Next is Kiba and Melody! Huzzah! And finally Lee and Tenten a minor almost non-existing ship that I just wanted to write. That chapter will be short and kind of mostly ridiculous but ah whatever! Hahaha. I really hope you guys read my other stories too! These Pokémon ones will be taking over most my time next to my other famous story New Girl a PJO fanfic. Which I forgot to mention am working on a new chapter for also! Anyways! Thanks for reading, please R&R and as always have a nice day! Peace out!HinataH


End file.
